Draco Malfoy: Troublemaker
by dragon fier 20
Summary: When Draco Malfoy meets a young boy with bright green eyes in Madam Malkins Robes store, he makes some interesting discoveries. what will he do? what will the boy do? sorry, i suck at describing things. RxR please! this is my first, and i really need some encouragement.
1. The Green Eyed Boy

Well, this is my first one. I hope this will seem alright. Draco and Harry first see each other at Madam Malkin's book shop, and Draco falls. But what will Harry do? Sorry, I suck at summaries.

**(**_**Anything in italics is from the actual book.)**_

**Disclaimer: the Harry potter series belong completely to J. K. Rowling. but if I did, then my family would give me less grief on obsessing over the series.**

**Draco Malfoy: Troublemaker.**

**Chapter 1: The Green Eyed Boy.**

"Watch what you're doing with that needle, woman" Draco snapped at the assistant. He couldn't believe that this assistant was supposed to be a professional. She was terrible at her job.

"Now, Mr. Malfoy, if you'd quit squirming so much, maybe I wouldn't poke you so often." the young woman said impatiently, but trying to calm down.

Draco started to retort back, but at that moment, the door opened. He turned to see that a boy his age wearing oversized clothes and broken glasses come in. he was looking around, so Draco didn't see his face, but he automatically had a bad impression of him.

Madam Malkin walked over to him and said_ "Hogwarts, dear? I've got the lot here – another young man is being fitted up just now, in fact." _

She led the boy over to the back of the room, and Draco got a good look at his face. The boy seemed thin, curious, and shy, but the thing that stuck out the most was his bright emerald green eyes.

Draco turned to him and said, _"hello, Hogwarts too?"_

_ "Yes" he answered. _Draco thought he seemed a bit shy.

_"My Father is next door buying books and Mother's up the street looking at wands, _Draco boasted. He wanted to make a good impression to this boy, but looking at him, he thought that he hadn't succeeded yet. So he hastened to add, "_Then I'm going to drag them off to look at racing brooms. I don't see why first years can't have there own. I think I'll bully Father into getting one and I'll smuggle it in somehow."_

Draco studied the boy, trying to abstain from looking directly into his eyes. Somehow, he knew that if he did, he would become speechless. So he looked slightly above his forehead, where his hair covered most of it.

_"Have you got your own broom?" _ Draco asked to keep his mind off of anything that would render him quiet.

"_No," _the boy answered quite quietly. Draco barely heard him.

_"Play Quidditch at all?"_

_ "No," _he answered, looking puzzled. Did he not know what Quidditch was at all? Draco thought. He might have come from a muggle family.

"_**I **__do. Father says it's a crime if I'm not picked to play for my House, and I must say, I agree. Know what House you'll be in yet?"_

_ "No", _the boy said, looking very nervous. Draco wondered what he did know.

_"Well, no one really knows until they get there, do they, but I know I'll be put in Slytherin, all our family have been – imagine being in Hufflepuff, I think I'll leave, wouldn't you?" _Draco said disgustedly.

_"Mmm," _the boy said. He seemed to be thinking. His green eyes were a bit cloudy, and Draco didn't like the change. He preferred them bright. Then he thought what the hell? He didn't like guys, what was he talking about? He gave his head a mental shake, and looked out the window. He saw someone out of it, and said to the boy, mainly to get his mind off of his eyes, _"I say, look at that man!" _ He nodded towards the window, and the boy looked over to see what he was gesturing at.

_"That's Hagrid. He works at Hogwarts."_ the boy said seeming pleased.

_"oh, I've heard of him. He's sort of a servant, isn't he?" _Draco said disdainfully. He then realized that that was the most he had heard the boy say. He looked closer at him to see that the boy's eyes were hardening, seeming not to like him at all. Draco got a bad feeling, not liking that those eyes were looking at him with dislike.

_"He's the gamekeeper,"_ the boy said too coldly for Draco's preference.

_"Yes, exactly. I heard he's a sort of __**savage **__– lives in a hut on the school grounds and every now and then he gets drunk, tries to do magic, and ends up setting fire to his bed."_ Draco thought that he had said the wrong thing. The boy was getting angrier and more defensive with each word he said.

_"I think he's brilliant." _the boy said even colder. It sent a cold chill down his back. So he gave the best retort he could.

"_**Do**__ you?"_ _he said with a light sneer. "Why is he with you? Where are your parents?"_

_ "They're dead,"_ the boy said shortly. He didn't seem to want to talk about them much.

Draco got a feeling of pity inside of him, but didn't let it show. He didn't want the boy to know his feelings. So he hid them, a deed he got pretty good at over the years. He usually didn't show his feelings to anyone but his mother and best friend Blaise Zabini.

He tried his best to sound like he didn't care, saying "_oh, sorry, but they were __**our **__kind, weren't they?_ He didn't know what he'd do if he was-. He didn't let him finish that thought as the boy said _"they were a witch and wizard, if that's what you mean." _

Draco got a small feeling of relief. He said to him, _"I really don't think they should let the other sort in, do you? They're just not the same; they've never been brought up to know our ways. Some of them have never even heard of Hogwarts until they get the letter, imagine. I think they should keep it in the old wizarding families. What's your surname, anyway."_ he asked, wanting to know more about this boy.

He didn't get an answer. Madam Malkin told the boy that he could go, and the boy left in quite a hurry. Draco shook his head, but the memory of the boy's eyes stayed with him. "All right dear, you're done now, you can go." the assistant said happily.

"Whatever," Draco said absentmindedly. He wanted to go home to tell his mother and Blaise all about the boy. He wondered if he gave his mother a good enough description of him, that she'd be able to tell him who he was. So after paying Madam Malkin, he left and found her at the wand shop. Before he could mention the boy, his father came up, and said "let's go. We've got everything," and took his arm and they Apparated away.

Once they got to the Manor, Draco thought, **I'll ask Mother later, after dinner. That'd give enough time to get what he wanted to say in order.**

Draco went to the library to owl Blaise, and after sending the letter telling him to come at the usual time, around midnight, he looked at a book on wizarding genealogy. He searched through the book, hoping to see a picture of the boy, but as he only had about 15 minutes to browse before dinner, he didn't get a good look.

After changing into the proper dinner attire, he headed down for dinner and sat at his usual spot in the middle. After eating silently for a few moments, Draco turned to his mother and asked, "Mother, do you think I could speak with you later?" he kept his eyes on her, studiously trying to keep his eyes from his father.

His mother looked surprised, but said, "Sure, but later, alright? We can talk after dinner, dear." She held on to his gaze for a moment, and Draco let his mask down for a moment so show her it was urgent. His mother nodded.

Draco turned back to his dinner, but couldn't get his mind off of the boy's green eyes. That color became his favorite right at that moment, even though previously it was red. **I hope Mother can help me with this. I don't know what I'm supposed to do. Why am I obsessing with him? **

# # # # # # #

"Well, what did you need to talk to me about, Draco?" Narcissa Malfoy asked Draco about an hour later. "You seemed to need to speak with me quite urgently."

Draco took a deep breath, and said, "Mother? I'm obsessing over a guy. I met him at the robe shop earlier, and we spoke. He had these bright emerald green eyes that were very curious, and messy dark hair, glasses that were held together by tape, and he tried to be polite to me, even though he didn't know me. I can stop thinking about the fact that I might have messed up a good friendship by picking on the person he was with, you know, that Hagrid man what works at Hogwarts. What can I do? I'm really confused, and I really don't know who I can talk to." he was pacing by the time he finished speaking, and was very agitated.

"ohh, Draco, I hoped this wouldn't happen for a while, but I expected this." Mrs. Malfoy said resigned. "Draco, I discovered a spell that would tell if your child would be straight or not. I performed this spell on you, and it was determined that you were not to be. I had hoped you'd figure it out later, but it happened now. So, you are different. But that's nothing to be ashamed about, even though you can hide it if you want. You don't have to tell anyone. I haven't told your father, case I know he'd try to change it."

Draco had stopped pacing and was staring at his mother in shock. "So, what? What does that mean?"

"It means, Draco, that you are gay, and that's nothing to be ashamed about. we will love you no mater what." Mrs. Malfoy stated matter of factly.


	2. Discovering the Green Eyes

**Ok, here's my next chapter. In the first one, Draco finds out that he's gay, and that he's obsessing over this boy's bright green eyes, whom he had met in Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. Draco now is trying to find out who the boy is in this chapter.**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter Characters or plot. I'm merely borrowing them.**_

_**Anything in italics is from the actual book.**_

**Chapter 2: The Discovery of the Green Eyes.**

"What?" Draco shouted. "I'm gay?! But why didn't I ever realize it around Blaise, or around any of the other guys I usually hang with?"

"Because, Draco, you weren't attracted to them. This would have come out later if you hadn't met that young man in the robe shop." Mrs. Malfoy said patiently. "I assume that you won't be telling any of your friends about this, then?"

"Of course not! My friends look down on… on abnormal people! I used to be one of them! But now that I am as abnormal as them, how in the hell would I look down on them when I have to go through the same damn thing!" Draco said, once again panicking. He stood up and started pacing.

"Well, Draco, you have a few more weeks until you have to go to Hogwarts. Maybe you'll figure it out then." Mrs. Malfoy stood up and brushed her clothes off. "Your father will be wondering what's keeping me. Keep in mind that you don't have to show it. You are allowed to keep it hidden. A lot of people like you do that."

Draco nodded his mind on trying to find out who the boy was. "Mother, could you know the boy? I could try to draw you the best picture of him, and do you think you could identify him?" he asked her hopefully, looking at her from the couch.

Mrs. Malfoy thought for a moment. "It's possible, dear. Now I really need to go. I'll see you in the morning," she said, and turned to the door.

"Goodnight, Mother." Draco said, and turned around to go through another door to use one of his shortcuts to his bedroom. He had deposited the genealogy book onto his bed, but didn't grab it the second he walked through his door. He sat down at his desk, and summoned one of the house elves.

"Master called Haley?" the house elf said in a high voice.

"Yes, bring me some drawing paper and a good pencil or two," Draco said, sending the house elf away, and she came back with a few sheets of paper and a couple of well sharpened pencils. "Is that all Master Draco?" she asked. "Yes, you are dismissed." Draco said, and turned to the paper.

He sighed and thought to himself, **I hope I can sketch a good enough photo, **and with that, he started drawing.

# # # # # # # # # #

Draco stretched his arms after a few hours, finally satisfied with his work. He picked up the final drawing and studied it. "Well, I don't think I could draw him any better, so this is better than nothing."

The photo was almost an exact replica of the boy, but Draco thought that he could never get the eyes as perfect as possible. They were the main reason that he took so long to draw the picture. He laminated the photo, and set it aside. Then he changed into his sleeping garments, and went to bed. He tried to go to sleep, but he spent some more hours trying to get the boy's eyes out of his mind, but he couldn't. When he finally fell asleep, he had dreams of the boy, just sitting there, just out of reach.

Draco woke up, and feeling very confused. He shook his head and checked the time. It was only 4:30 in the morning. He groaned. **No wonder I feel so crappy, I only slept for about 2 hours. ** He sighed and fell against his pillows. He laid there for a few minutes and just thought. Then he remembered that he was supposed to have met with Blaise at midnight. He had planed to tell him about the boy, but now that he knew that he was gay, he didn't know what Blaise would think.

He shook his head, and got up. He went over to his desk and wrote a quick letter to Blaise. He explained that he had to talk to his mother and then had forgotten the meeting after the talk. He apologized a few times and then sent the letter with his owl. Then he went and sat on his bed. He checked the time again, and saw that he only had another hour and a half before he had to go down for breakfast. He stretched and went to get the genealogy book.

He sat at his desk and opened the book. He started with family trees. He found his own easily, but as he didn't know the boy's surname, he decided to look for family traits that he had. he searched through the book, but couldn't find anything. He sighed in disappointment. He looked at the clock, and decided to get changed for breakfast.

Draco set the book down and went to his closet. He searched for a second, and decided on emerald green t-shirt, and some blue jeans. Then he grabbed the photo and summoned Haley back.

"Master summoned Haley, sir?" she squeaked.

"Yes, since I don't know how to yet, could you shrink this so I can put it in my pocket?" Draco asked, holding out the laminated photo.

"Of course sir, I can do it now if you want," she said, taking the photo.

"Thanks do that now." Draco said, and watched as Haley shrank it. He took it back, and said, "Thanks Haley, you're free to go."

She bowed and disappeared with a loud _pop_. Draco put the photo in his pocket, and went down to breakfast. By time he got there, his mother and father were already seated. "Draco, you were nearly late. What took you so long?" Lucius Malfoy asked, looking at him.

Draco took his seat, and said, "I had to do something really quick, Father. I tried to get it done as fast as possible, but it took longer than I expected."

He glanced at his mother and she nodded, understanding what he had to do. Then Draco looked back at his father, and his father looked at him suspiciously.

Draco had his mask on an expression of bored interest, but was really feeling excitement. He hoped that when he showed his mother the drawing, she'd know who he was. So, he ate as fast as possible without making his father even more suspicious.

Once he was done, he announced, "I'm going to the library. I need to look something up before we go anywhere. Is that alright, Father? Mother?" he looked at his parents. His mother nodded her head, and his father said, "Don't take too long, Draco. We have some things to discuss."

Draco nodded and went to the library. He summoned Haley and had her enlarge the photo, and he set it on the table, but hid it just in case his father or Blaise came in. He waited for about 15 minutes, reading one of the books, _The Tale of the Three Brothers._ Just as he finished, Mrs. Malfoy walked in. "I'm guessing that the thing you were doing was finishing your photo?" she said, sitting delicately on the couch.

"Yes Mother, here. Do you know him?" he asked holding out the photo. She took it and examined it. Then she gasped in surprise.

"What Mother? You know him? What's his name?" Draco asked eagerly.

Mrs. Malfoy set the photo down slowly, looking at Draco's eager face shocked. "The boy in the photo, dear," she said slowly. "His name is Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived."


	3. Letters

**Yay! Thanks everyone for the reviews. I really appreciate them. Now, here's chapter 3. This one will take place in the time from right after he discovers the boy is Harry to the first week of their first year. I'm also sorry for not updating in a while. I've had terrible writer's block. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, though I would like to own Draco. That boy is hot! **

_**(Anything in italics is directly from the book.)**_

**Chapter 3: What Do I Do Now?**

Draco stared at his mother in shock. His mind didn't want to accept the news. Harry Potter? He actually met Harry Potter!? He shrieked at his mother, "WHAT! Harry Potter! I'm falling for Harry Potter! But he got rid of the Dark Lord; we're supposed to be rivals! I can't fall for him!" He started pacing.

"Draco, please calm down. Your father might hear you, and then we'll both be in trouble. Maybe if you're nice to him, he'll become your friend." Mrs. Malfoy said to him, still a little shell-shocked. Her mind was still processing the fact that her son was falling for one of the most famous boys in the wizarding world.

Draco snorted. "Right, I think I blew that at the robe shop. I insulted him and his family and his friend there. He was cold towards me, and he obviously didn't like me." Draco said despairingly.

Mrs. Malfoy sighed. "Maybe you should apologize for that. He could forgive you." Draco thought that there was a slim chance that that could happen, but he agreed to try.

**I think I should send him an owl. But will he respond once he gets it?** Draco nodded to his mother, and went to write the letter to him. Draco sat staring at the sheet of paper, quill in hand, trying to figure out what to write. Finally he decided on:

_**Hey, Harry,**_

_** I don't think you know my name, but my name is Draco Malfoy. We met at the robe shop that day. I'm sorry for insulting you; I had had a bad day that day, and was a bit cranky. So, I'm sorry for being rude to you. I hope we can get past that. I would like to be friends, so will you send me a letter? I'm sure your owl can find me. So please answer, and once again, I'm sorry for being rude to you and hope that we can get past it and be friends.**_

_** Yours truly, Draco Malfoy**_

__Draco reread his letter, and thought it sounded ok. He thought that he apologized too many times, but thought that Harry would appreciate the gesture. So he called his owl down, thinking that he should get a new animal, this one was getting a bit old. **I'll ask Father later about that. He might agree** he thought as he tied his letter to the animal's leg.

"Get this to Harry Potter, alright? Now go." He told the owl and watched it as it flew away until it was no longer able to be seen. Then he sat on his bed until his mother came in for Draco to tell him that dinner was ready.

"I'll be right down, Mother," Draco said, getting up and moving towards the closet. "Just let me get changed for dinner."

"Actually, Draco, I wanted to talk to you for a second." Mrs. Malfoy sat down on the bed and looked at him expectantly. "So, did you send Harry a letter?"

Draco sighed, and turned to his mother. "Yes, I did. Not 10 minutes before you walked in. Jake just left," Draco said, Jake being the owl. "I think we need a new animal, Jake is getting old. Should I ask Father about it?"

Mrs. Malfoy thought for a minute, and finally nodded her head. "Yes, I do believe so. I'll ask him during dinner, by now, we are late. So get ready and I'll tell Lucius that we had to talk."

Draco nodded and said, "Alright, Mother, I shouldn't be but 10 minutes."

# # # # # # # # # #

Draco headed down ready. He had spent 5 minutes looking at his clothes and then he finally chose a dark green shirt with a black collar. ** I seem to have a lot of green clothes. This shirt is almost like Harry, with his green eyes, and black hair. ** Draco shook his head to get those thoughts out of his head. He got to the dining area and sat at his usual spot. "I'm sorry Father; I had to get ready for dinner. Is this attire alright?" he asked, looking at Mr. Malfoy.

"Quite alright, Draco. Now, your mother said that you had something to ask me, concerning Jake?" Mr. Malfoy said, picking up his fork.

"Yes, Father, I believe that Jake is getting old. I don't want anything like that old Weasley owl. Jake is getting slower with every delivery, and I think he should just become a family pet." Draco said, looking at his plate. The Weasley's were a large family of red heads. The father of the family, Arthur worked at the ministry with Draco's dad.

Mr. Malfoy set his fork down and looked thoughtfully at his son. "I do believe your right, Draco. I'll see about getting a new animal soon."

Draco smiled and nodded to his father. He looked at his plate and picked up his fork and knife, cutting his steak. **Now, only if it was this easy to deal with Harry and my…abnormality, he** thought wryly to himself. **At least I don't have to tell father about that. **

A short while later, dinner was done, and Mr. Malfoy said that he had some paperwork to do for work, Draco decided to go to his room to reorganize. He hadn't done that in a while, and he wanted to see something new in his room.

As soon as he opened the door, he saw Jake sitting on the perch, waiting for Draco. "That was quick," Draco said to Jake. "Did he answer back, Jake?" he asked the bird. In answer, the owl held out his leg and Draco saw that there was a letter tied to his leg. Draco glanced at his watch, and saw that it had been a little over an hour since he had sent the letter.

** Harry must live close for Jake to have been able to make that delivery in that short span of time, **Draco thought to himself, untying the letter. He broke the seal on it and took out the small slip of paper.

_**Hey, Draco,**_

_** Thanks for the letter. I should say that I accept your apology. I don't know about being friends yet, but I guess we can work something out. I don't know about getting forgetting the insults, but I think we can get past them. So, I guess we can talk a bit over owl post. The muggles I live with don't like anything to do with wizarding, so we should keep this a secret. Talk to later, Draco.**_

_**Yours truly, **_

_**Harry Potter **_

Draco read the short letter and smiled. Then he thought of the sentence, "The muggles I live with don't like anything to do with wizarding," and frowned. **Muggle family? When did he move to a muggle family? I thought he lived with some wizards who would have been delighted to take him in. **Draco was perplexed.

He summoned Haley and asked her to bring his mother to him, and sat down on the bed to wait for her. A moment later, Narcissa came into the room, looking curious. "Yes, Draco, what did you need?" she asked sitting next to him.

"I got a letter back from Harry, Mother. Would you like to read it?" Draco asked holding out the short letter. She took it from him and read it quickly. "See I told you that he would forgive you. I guess he wants to be pen pals, now. Did you answer him back?" she asked him, giving the letter back.

"Not yet, Mother. I had only gotten it back about 5 minutes before you got here. Should I send him a letter back?" Draco asked, looking at his desk, thinking of the difficulties the first letter had presented.

"Yes, Draco, but maybe not now. You can send one tomorrow. But now, what did you want to talk to me for?" she asked watching him sit down.

"Well, in the letter, Harry said that he lived with muggles. But when did he move? I thought he'd live with some wizard family who'd be delighted to take him in." Draco said, confused.

"Well, Draco, from what I've heard, he had to move in with his mother's relatives. She was muggle born, but she was smart. His father was pure blood, from what I hear. But Dumbledore says that he had to live with his mother's family. I hear that Mr. Potter don't like it there." She said thoughtfully.

Draco scoffed. "Well, who would like to live with muggles? Did he even know that he was a wizard until recently?"

Mrs. Malfoy shrugged. "I don't know about that, but I wouldn't want to live with muggles. Now get ready for bed. Don't even try to send a letter to harry yet. Do that in the morning. Good night." She gave Draco a hug and turned to leave the room.

After she closed the door, Draco sat staring at his desk, debating whether or not to obey his mother and write the letter anyway. In the end, he decided not to and got changed. He got into bed and just laid there. **Tomorrow I'll send him that letter and see if he would like to visit. I really want to see his green eyes again.** Draco shook his head, trying to get that thought out of his head.

He turned over and hit his pillow. He set the alarm for 6 in the morning, and turned off the lights. Then he stared at the ceiling. **Yeah, I'm definitely going to send him an invitation to come here when Father's not here. Maybe then Blaise and Mother can meet him. ** And with that, Draco fell asleep, dreaming of a boy with dark hair and bright, emerald green eyes.


	4. A Very Harry Visit

**OMG, I'm so sorry for not updating! School has been crazy, and I'm hardly able to make it to a computer. Anyway, thanks for the reviews. I'm happy that people are reading it that sort of concerned me. Anyway, in this chapter, harry comes to visit Draco and Blaise freaks out. That is why it took so long to write this, lots of details! This should be interesting, right? : D hope this is a good one! **

_**Disclaimer: I don't own harry potter. If I did, I'd be in paradise, and I'd marry Draco! Don't I wish…?**_

**Chapter 4: A Very Harry Visit.**

Draco sat at his table staring at the sheet of paper in front of him. The second he had woken up, he had gotten dressed and sat down at his desk. It was early. It was only 6 in the morning. The dream he had had that night was the main reason to write to Harry so much. He had followed a shadow leading to a dark house, but the shadow had dark, messy hair and bright, green eyes. He couldn't see much of his face, but he knew it was Harry.

Draco sighed. **I really need to try to get un-obsessed with Harry. It's going to drive me insane!** Draco thought to himself. He wrote on the paper, _**Dear Harry, **_but that was as far as he could get. Draco wasn't sure if his father was going to be out for the day, and didn't want to risk having Harry over if Mr. Malfoy was at the house.

**I'll write this after breakfast. Father usually has his important announcements during breakfast. **Draco thought, nodding to himself. He summoned Haley.

"Master called Haley, sir?" she squeaked.

"Yes, do you think that you or one of the other house elves could go see where Harry Potter lives? But don't let him see you guys, alright?" Draco said, not wanting Harry to know that he was spying on him.

"Of course, Master Draco," Haley squeaked, bowing. "Will it be alright if I bring Dobby with me? Two house elves are better than one."

Draco thought for a second. Then he nodded. "Yes, do that. Dobby!" he called.

Another house elf showed up. He was a lot like Haley, but was wearing a pillowcase instead of a towel sewed together. "Master Draco called Dobby?" he said, bowing deeply.

"Yes, I want you and Haley to go to Harry Potter's house and watch him for me. I mainly want to know where he lives and how he's treated by the muggles he lives with." Draco said. "But, Dobby, don't let Harry see you. I just want to see what he's up to. No harm, alright?"

Dobby bowed and said, "Dobby would be delighted, sir. When do we leave?"

Draco smiled to himself, and said, "right now. And be quiet, Harry don't trust me as much as I would like, though I don't blame him. So don't let him know you're there." Draco commanded.

The house elves bowed and, with a large _crack_, disappeared. **Shit, let's hope that Harry won't get suspicious if he hears that.** Draco thought to himself. By that time, though, it was already about 7:30 and he had to go down to the dining area, or risked being in trouble with his father.

Once he got down, he was happy to see that the only person there was his mother. "Where's Father?" Draco asked her.

His mother sipped at her tea. "He had to take a call from the minister. He should be here soon."

Draco smiled. "Great, since he's not here right now, can I ask you something?" "Sure, Draco, but quickly," she said.

"Do you think it'd be alright if I had Harry over today? That is if Father isn't here later." Draco said hopefully.

His mother set her cup down suddenly, as though shocked. Harry Potter, here? At her house? She looked at Draco's hopeful face, and smiled. "Yes, it'd be alright if Harry came here, Draco, as long as your father isn't here." She said, smiling at Draco's sudden grin.

"Thanks Mum." Draco said, sitting down. He didn't notice Mrs. Malfoy's surprised look at the word 'mum'. He'd never called her that before, and she liked it.

At that moment, Mr. Malfoy walked in. "The minister needs me to come in after breakfast. He says that there's an emergency governor's meeting, and I'm needed. There's something about Nicolas Flamel and his dratted stone. Dumbledore is there, I think he's the one calling the meeting. So I won't be here until after dinner, so don't wait up." Mr. Malfoy said, looking disgusted.

Draco had a moment of happiness, seeing as his father wouldn't be there all day, he knew that he would be allowed to have Harry over for dinner. He had a second curiosity of who Nicolas Flamel and the stone were, but he dismissed it. He didn't deem it important.

After breakfast, Mr. Malfoy left, and Draco went up the stairs to write the letter. The words _**Dear Harry **_were still there, but now he knew what he was going to write. So he wrote"

_**Dear Harry, **_

_**Do you think I'd be alright if you came over today? My friend Blaise and my mother want to meet you, and I would like to speak to you directly as friends for once. So, will you? If so, then you can send an answer with my owl, Jake. If yes, then I can have one of my house elves bring you here. Please send an answer with Jake, and talk to you soon!**_

_** Your friend,**_

_** Draco Malfoy**_

Draco read the letter and thought it'd do. He called Jake down, and said to the bird, "take this to Harry Potter, alright? Stay there until he gives you an answer. Now go!" he watched the bird fly away for a moment until he disappeared over the trees.

**Right, that's that. Now what do I do. Should I sit here and wait, or not?** Draco asked himself, debating, looking at the bed. **Yeah, I think I'll wait. I can draw another picture. **He nodded to himself and sat down to wait.

He picked up a pencil and started drawing. He did it without thinking, and when he looked to see what he was drawing, he was surprised to see that he had gotten a pretty good sketch of Harry. **Damn, I need to hide this if Harry comes. That'd be hard to explain if he came into my room and saw drawings of himself all over the place.** Draco thought, holding the picture. It was almost done, so he finished, and by time he was done, Haley and Dobby were back to give a report.

"Master Draco, Haley and Dobby are here to give a report on Harry Potter" Haley squeaked, bowing as soon she saw him. "Should we give it to him?"

"Of course, Haley. Quickly, though, I sent him a letter to invite him here, but I need to know what he's like so I won't make a fool of myself." Draco said, looking back and forth to the two elves.

"Harry Potter sleeps in the second bedroom on the second floor at number 4 Pivot Drive. His cousin is terrified of him, and won't stay in the same room as him, and his aunt and uncle ignore him." Dobby said, looking mad. "Harry Potter stays in his room, reading his school books. He has a snowy white owl which he had named Hedwig. Harry Potter seems like a nice boy, though quiet. Dobby thinks he's nervous for school to start. He never gets calls or messages. Dobby is sure Harry Potter has no friends. Harry Potter seemed happy when he got an owl today with a letter. "

Draco was appalled at how Harry was treated. But before he could say anything, Jake flew in with Harry's response. Draco dashed over to him and took the letter from him, telling him to get some rest. He pulled the letter open and read:

_**Dear Draco,**_

_**Thanks for the invite. I need something to do for now. Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia don't talk to me anymore because I think that they're mad that I still managed to get into Hogwarts. They don't like magic much. So, I'm sure they won't notice that I'm gone for the day. I'm good for coming over, but what are house elves? I don't think that Aunt Petunia will like it if something got the house dirty. I can come now, if you like. I'm ready. And thanks, I appreciate the invite. **_

_** Your friend,**_

_** Harry Potter**_

Draco read the letter a couple times, happy that he could come. But then he got mad quickly when he remembered that his aunt and uncle were the reason that Harry wanted to get away. He said to Haley, "Go and tell Harry that I sent you to get him. And Dobby, go tell my mother that Harry answered and that he will be here. Haley, bring him to the Great Hall. That'll suffice. Now go, and thanks."

The elves bowed to Draco, and then Apparated. Draco quickly started cleaning his room. He put the pictures of Harry under his pillow, thinking that Harry wouldn't be able to see them there. Then he got on some of his ordinary clothes. He remembered how Harry looked at the robe shop, and didn't want him to feel uncomfortable.

Draco headed downstairs, and saw that his mother was standing at the foot of them. "Is it true? Harry Potter is coming to visit?" she asked, turning quickly to face Draco. "What are you wearing?"

"Mother, Harry isn't like us. I saw that he had to wear clothes looking woebegone and big on him. I'm trying to make him a bit more comfortable. Though this house probably will make that seem unnecessary," he said, looking around.

She nodded and turned to face the front door. At that moment, Haley appeared holding onto the arm of the raven haired boy. He seemed to have tried to get some better clothes, and these seemed to fit him better, but they still looked terrible. Harry was looking around, an awed expression on his face.

"Hey, Harry. Welcome to Malfoy Manor!" Draco said, walking up to him, but stopping a few feet away, wanting to give him room. "How's it going?"

Harry looked at Draco quickly and looked at the floor. "It's going alright, I guess. This is a nice manor, Draco," Harry said shyly.

"Hey, don't worry, nothing to be scared about, Mr. Potter. I'm Narcissa Malfoy. I'm Draco's mother. Have you eaten breakfast yet?" Mrs. Malfoy said, coming closer and standing next to Draco.

Harry looked at her shyly, and said, "No, I haven't eaten yet. I haven't eaten in a while, really."

Mrs. Malfoy looked at him shocked. "Well, come on, then. We'll get you something to eat, and then you and Draco can go take a tour of our home. Come on, "she said, holding out her hand.

Harry looked at it for a second, and finally took it. "Alright, but real small, please? I don't want to gorge myself." He said, though Draco knew he didn't want to seem needy. Apparently Mrs. Malfoy knew that too cause she said, "Harry, here, you don't have to seem nervous. We have more than enough, and we will share it with you. So come on, and tell Haley what you want to eat."

Harry nodded, and said to Haley, "just a sandwich and some chips for now, please."

Draco sighed and said to Haley, "Bring him a couple sandwiches and a bag of chips. Ham sandwiches and a… what kind of soda do you like, Harry?" "I like Pepsi." He said, looking shy. "Bring him a Pepsi with it. You can bring it to my room; we'll be there, alright, Mother?" Draco said and, after Mrs. Malfoy nodded her ascent, Haley bowed and Apparated. "Come on, Harry, I want to show you my room. Let's go," Draco said and he held out his hand.

Harry looked at his hand, confused, and then took it. Draco felt a thrill when he felt Harry hand grasp his. Draco brought him up the stairs and opened his bedroom door. He stood aside and watched Harry look around. He sat on the bed, and the pictures from under his pillow showed a bit, but Draco quickly crossed and sat in front of them.

"This is a nice bedroom, Draco" Harry said shyly, looking around. "I like the green. It's a nice color."

Draco smiled and looked at him. His heart panged a bit as he looked at Harry's emerald green eyes, the object keeping him awake at night. "Thanks, Harry. Emerald green is my favorite color, red coming after that."

At that moment, Haley came in with Harry's food, carrying a glass of water for Draco. "Thanks, Haley. I think that's all right?" Draco asked Harry, who nodded.

Harry smiled, and asked, "Draco? Why were you so rude at the robe shop a week ago? Did I do something wrong?" Draco quickly shook his head. "No, no, no, no, you didn't Harry. That was all me, I was sort of raised to act like that. Father wants me to be superior to everyone, so he drilled that lesson into me." He explained quickly. Draco smiled reassuringly at him. "Don't worry."

Harry breathed a quick sigh of relief. "Alright. I had thought it was me, so I was worrying."

"No need to do that, Harry. C'mon, I'll show you the library," Draco said, trying to get him out of his room before he saw the picture.

Harry leapt up enthusiastically, and, after Draco gesturing ahead, led Draco into the hall. "The library is this way, Harry. C'mon." Draco said, grabbing his hand, feeling another rush as he made skin contact. **I've got to get over that. He might get uncomfortable. **Draco chided himself. "Oh, hey, Harry. Before we go to the library, do you mind if I introduce you to one of my friends? I invited Blaise over earlier, wondering if you'd like to meet him. He's alright, not too weird. He'll make you laugh," Draco said, looking at Harry concerned.

"That's alright, Draco. I want to meet more people in the wizard world. You and a few people I met in the Leaky Cauldron are the only ones, besides Hagrid," Harry said. Draco looked at him, and said, "Well, I think that you will like Blaise. He's one of the only ones I prefer talking to, besides you and my mother."

Harry nodded. "Alright, I believe you. When is he getting here?" he asked, looking at a tattered watch.

Draco checked his own watch, and said, "In a few moments. Want to come down and meet him?"

Harry nodded and followed Draco to the Great Hall. Mrs. Malfoy was sitting at her desk, reading the _Daily Prophet_ but looked up when the boys walked in. "hello, boys. Did you have a good snack, Harry?" she asked, standing.

Harry nodded shyly, saying, "yes, Mrs. Malfoy. Thank you."

Draco suddenly realized that he was still holding Harry's hand. He got ready to let go, but found that Harry was holding it tightly, seeming tense. **Ohhh, he's nervous. I think he just needs some support** Draco thought to himself. He gave Harry's hand a quick squeeze, and Harry squeezed back, relaxing some.

"Mother, Blaise is coming soon, so when he comes, can you tell him to meet us up in the library?" Draco asked, tugging Harry back to the stairs.

Mrs. Malfoy saw Harry's hand in Draco's, but didn't comment on it. She smiled and said, "Of course kids, just don't make much of a mess."

"Gotcha, come on, Harry. I can finally show you the library." Draco said, pulling harry to the second floor. He opened the library door, and stood aside to show Harry the room.

"Wow, this is a lot of books! Are all of these yours and your parents, Draco?" harry asked, finally letting Draco's hand go.

Draco smiled, and said, "Yep. This is our library. Go on, you can take a book. I don't think Father will notice, seeing as he's hardly in here." Draco led him to a corner.

Draco watched Harry look in wonder at the books in the corner. He picked up _The Tales of Beedle Bard _and asked Draco, "What are these about?"

Draco took a look at the cover and said incredulously, "those are children's stories. Every wizard or witch knows about them. Didn't you ever read children books at your relatives' house?"

Harry frowned, and looked at the floor. "No… Uncle Vernon never got me anything that wasn't my cousin Dudley's and even then they didn't work or fit right. That's why these clothes don't fit. He's much bigger than me. They didn't let me do anything that a normal kid would do," Harry said, then looked at Draco. "You're my first friend. Dudley made sure that no one would ever like me in school, so that's why I hardly talk to any people."

Draco listened to this in shock. **They never gave him anything? And I'm his first friend? Who wouldn't like this boy? He's kind, smart, and- **Draco didn't finish that thought, instead saying to Harry, "Well, would you like to keep the book? We have a few copies of it, and I don't think Father will notice it missing. And I think I'm going to give you some clothes. I think you're roughly my size, right? So, I'm going to give you some clothes. Mother put some spells on them so that no matter what you do to them, they won't be tarnished."

Harry looked at him, stunned, and then looked at the book. "You're giving this to me? But I don't really need this. I'm-"Draco cut him off, saying, "don't say a word. You're keeping it and that's final. Now let's go find some clothes." And Draco grabbed Harry's hand and pulled him up to his room, forgetting about the pictures under his pillow.

Draco pulled Harry directly to his closet and opened it. "I think that you'd look good in dark blue or midnight green" (**A/N Midnight green is a color that looks black, but in the light it has a green cast. It's quite pretty). "**What do you like, Harry? Anything you want, go ahead and take it. I don't really need it." Draco said, stepping aside.

Harry looked around shyly, glanced at Draco, and when he got a reassuring nod, he grabbed a dark green t-shirt. "Is this OK? I like this color." He said, holding it up.

Draco took a look at him for a second, and then grabbed Harry's hand, saying, "I guess we won't know until you try it on, alright? Here, go into the bathroom and try it on. Go on." He said, pushing him to the bathroom. Harry went in and came out a few minutes later looking embarrassed, wearing the new shirt.

Draco looked at him. **Damn, he looks… hot! No, get that thought out of your head, **he said, giving himself a mental shake. He told Harry, "That looks great on you. Now, why don't we get you some jeans, and then I'll give you a bag to put some more clothes into."

Harry smiled, and followed Draco to the closet. "Are you sure? I really don't need more stuff. I'm good with what I have." He said, hesitating at the door.

"Harry, don't complain. You're getting clothes, so just deal with it." Draco said, grabbing his arm and pulling him into the closet. "Now, choose some clothes. A couple of pairs of pants and t-shirts should suffice."

Harry sighed, and then looked around. "How about these?" he asked, holding a navy blue t shirt and a pair of black jeans.

Draco looked at the clothes for a second, and said, "how about you go try them on. Then I can tell you yes or no."

Harry looked uncomfortable but headed back to the bathroom. Draco looked at the door, trying not to imagine Harry undressing. **I've really got to get rid of these feelings, at least around Harry. **Draco thought, but his thoughts got interrupted when Harry opened the door and stood in the dark shirt and pants.

"Wow, you look great in those. Do they fit alright?" Draco asked trying to not show his attraction to the green eyed boy.

"Yeah, thanks. I think this is all I need. I don't have much need for clothes in the Dursley house." Harry said, looking self-conscious. Draco looked at him bewildered.

"What do you mean, 'don't have much need'? Don't you go places with the Dursleys?" Draco asked, unhappy.

"Well, no. they leave me with Mrs. Figg down the road whenever they go places. The only times I can get out of the house is during school or after school. That is if I'm not grounded for something I didn't do or if I did something unnatural." He said, looking down.

"What do you mean by unnatural?" Draco said, having an idea.

"Stuff like me accidentally turning my teacher's wig blue or growing my hair back to its original state after having it nearly completely seared off. The most recent time was a last month when I finally got to go to the zoo for Dudley's birthday because Mrs. Figg had broken her leg. I made the glass vanish in the snake exhibit and set the boa constrictor on him. He'd fallen in and the glass came back and he was stuck in it." Harry said, looking slightly amused. But that look quickly vanished as he seemed to remember something unpleasant occurring after that.

"Harry, you performed accidental magic. Young wizards do that all the time. It's nothing unnatural." Draco said, putting his hand on Harry's arm. But only because Harry looked so down, he put his arms around him and pulled him into a hug. Harry stiffened for a second, but relaxed after a moment. Then he hugged him back.

"Thanks, Draco. I always thought that it was just me. Though, mainly because my uncle drilled into me that there was no such thing as magic, I never could explain what was happening. So I was always punished by either no dinner or meals, and I was confined to my cupboard for days at a time. Sometimes, though, I got a beating, but after Hagrid told me that I was a wizard, they haven't done anything to me. They practically ignore me." Harry said, looking matter- of- fact about this. He talked about his punishments like they were nothing.

But it wasn't anything to Draco. He'd been raised on pampering and love. "What are you talking about? I've always heard about you being pampered and spoiled, raised by a good wizarding family. Isn't that true?" he asked, looking dismayed.

Harry looked at Draco incredulous. "What are you talking about? I've been living with my mother's family for the past 10 years, and they never looked at me without disgust or hatred. Aunt Petunia hates animals, and yet my Aunt Marge's dog, Ripper, gets better treatment than me! I've always been an outcast in school, everyone knows me as Dudley's stupid cousin, and they don't like me because they all know that Dudley don't like me! It's been hell…" he ranted, trailing off and sitting on the bed.

Draco felt disgusted at what Harry had been through. "Hey, Harry, would you like to stay here for a few days? As long as you stay away from Father, I don't think that'd be a problem. I could have you stay in one of the rooms where Father doesn't usually go, or you could stay in here. The only one who usually comes into my room is Mother, and she likes you. Would you like that?" he asked, not quite sure he knew what he was offering.

He felt as though he was making the right decision when Harry looked up looking hopeful, saying, "are you sure? I don't want to be a burden."

Draco looked at him in disbelief. "What gave you the idea that you could be a burden? You're not a burden, you're a kid. And, yes, I'm sure I want you to stay here for a few days. Don't argue." He said, crossing his arms looking curious.

Harry mumbled incoherently. "What was that?" Draco asked softly. **I can't tell what he's saying, but his tone sounds sad. What's wrong?** "My aunt and uncle told me often over the years that I was a burden, and that I only deserved to live as long as I worked for it," Harry said so softly that Draco wasn't sure he heard correctly.

**What? He had to work to live? What kind of family makes a child do that?** Draco thought to himself. He shook his head mentally and said to harry, "I don't know where they got that kind of idea, but children aren't a burden. And you don't have to work to deserve to live. Everyone deserves to live, no matter what." Draco said taking Harry's chin and making him look up. "Don't ever think that again. Now, get this thinking out of your mind, and let's finish getting you ready to meet Blaise."

Harry nodded shyly, and then looked at the small pile of clothes that Draco had already given him. "I think this will be enough, Draco. I don't really need anymore." Harry said softly, obviously not wanting to take anymore.

Draco cocked his head to the side. "Hmmm, maybe only one more outfits, alright? Just one shirt and one pair of pants, Harry, don't shake your head." He said amused, and Harry shook his head in protest.

Harry grumbled to himself, but said "Fine."

Draco smiled in triumph. "Alright, c'mon, but this time, I'm going to put together an outfit for you." He said, taking his hand again. He pulled Harry to the closet and made him close his eyes. "Stay here, and don't peek! I don't want you to know what I'm going to choose. "Harry nodded in agreement, and closed his eyes.

Draco reached in, looking for the best clothes he could find that didn't involve dress robes. He chose a dark purple t-shirt and a pair of dark black jeans. He figured that the color would work best with his hair and eyes, the exact things that Draco couldn't get out of his mind.

"Alright, Harry, here. I think these will look nice on you." He said, holding the clothes out. "You can get dressed here, there's no reason to be shy. We're both guys, after all." **I might get a chance to see him shirtless and**- Draco shook the thought out of his head.

Harry looked nervous, but reluctantly agreed. He turned around and took off his shirt. Draco blanched when he saw the scars on Harry's back, long ones from his waist all the way to his neck. There were about 6 or 7 of them, and they all looked terrible. **What the hell happened to him! He's been tortured by those, those muggles! That isn't right, especially with someone that young! He's only 11!** Draco thought all of this while Harry changed his shirt, putting on the new one.

"Hey, Draco? Do you mind not telling anyone about the scars? I know that you saw them, but I don't want anyone else to know," Harry said, turning around slowly and taking in Draco's pale face. "Hey, are you alright? I didn't think that they were that bad! Are they?" he asked, trying to feel his back.

"Oh! No, I just didn't expect them to be there. Aren't you 11? What did you supposedly do to get those!?" he asked, appalled.

Harry sighed, and started changing into the jeans. Any other time, and Draco would have been overjoyed to see him change, but he was caught up in terrifying thoughts of what Harry could have done to deserve it. "I didn't do anything. And I mean, literally, nothing. I burnt the bacon a little bit, I didn't clean the kitchen correctly, I spoke back to Uncle Vernon, anything. I've been living in a cupboard for the past 10 years. Its normal, the beatings I get. I'm used to them. There isn't anything wrong." He said, not looking at Draco. He was now looking out the window, having finished changing.

Draco was repulsed. **And we're lead to believe that this boy was raised in love and pampering! This boy is beaten for nothing! **Draco thought walking over to him. "Are you alright? Will you be fine, living with them?" he asked softly, placing his hand on Harry's shoulder. He got a good shock when Harry turned slowly around and he had silent tears streaming down his face.

Draco pulled him into a hug without thinking about it. Harry hugged him back, burying his face into his shoulder. "Shhh, don't worry. You'll be fine here. We'll take good care of you." He whispered into his ear. Harry nodded slowly, still crying. "It's hard to think about it, I try not to." He said his words muffled.

Draco felt his heart break when he heard the sadness in his voice, but before he could do anything, he heard a cough behind him. He separated from Harry, who had his head turned so that the new comer couldn't see his red-rimmed eyes and tears. Draco turned, and saw that Blaise was looking amused and curious. "Hey, mate. Who's the boy?" he asked, leaning on the door.

Draco glanced at Harry, whose eyes were slowly turning back to normal. He kept his back to Blaise, but looked sideways at Draco. He smiled softly, blushing slightly.

"Um, this is Harry, Blaise. Harry Potter. Remember I told you about him?" he said uncertainty, still looking at Harry. "Oh, yeah, I remember. So, you're the Boy Who Lived. Nice to meet you, I'm Blaise Zambini." He said, holding his hand out to Harry. Harry had turned around, his eyes back to normal.

He glanced at Draco nervously and took Blaise's hand. "Hi," he said softly. "Please don't call me the Boy Who Lived. That's a bit uncomfortable." He asked quietly.

Blaise nodded good-naturally. "Yeah, it's alright. I don't mind. So, Potter, what's living with muggles like?" he asked, slouching onto the bed.

**Shit, he's not going to like that question** Draco thought, shooting a warning glance in Blaise's direction. He turned to Harry, and said, "You don't have to answer if you don't want to."

Harry sighed. "It's alright. The muggles are mean, but not all are. Just the ones I live with. It's normal, living with muggles. But there isn't any magic, everything is done by hand. That's why I can hold my own weight. I had to do everything, they were just lazy asses. I don't like them, at all." He said firmly but quietly, still not used to Blaise yet.

The said boy looked at Harry dumbfounded. "Wow, and here the wizarding world was always thinking that you were raised pampered and loved! Were we wrong!" he exclaimed.

Harry looked startled. "Who told you that I've been pampered? That is definitely not true. I've been beaten in that house." He cut off there, biting his lip, not meaning to have said that.

Draco flinched. **Shit…** he thought as he looked at Blaise, who was looking shocked and repulsed. "You've been **beaten! **What for!" he almost shrieked, but quieted down as Draco waved his hands and shot a look at the door. **I should have put silencing charms on the door. Father and Mother might get suspicious. That is if Father's here yet **he thought.

"Hey, I think we should go outside. Harry is all ready, so I can show you one of my favorite places outside." Draco said, interrupting the conversation. He didn't want to get into the subject, after what had happened the last time. He didn't think that Harry would want to cry in front of Blaise.

"Yeah, alright, we can go outside. Come on, mate. Let's go." Blaise said, standing, still looking shocked out of his mind. Draco walked quickly to Harry, saying, and "sorry, Blaise doesn't know what was wrong. You don't have to worry about what he says. He usually speaks before thinking. So, relax."

Harry nodded slightly. "Thanks, and I'm sorry for earlier. I guess I was freaking out a bit…." He trailed off, as Draco took his chin and made him look into his eyes.

"Harry, don't ever apologise for that. You have a reason to cry, and 'freak out' as you put it. And don't mind Blaise. Ignore him, that's what I do." Draco smiled assuredly. "Alright?"

Harry hesitated, and then nodded. "Alright," he whispered softly.

Draco smiled. "Good, now let's go find Blaise, and I can show you my favorite place in this house." He said, taking Harry's hand, and pulling him to the door.

**I really hope Blaise learns to keep his mouth shut. **Draco thought, opening the door. **I don't want Harry to panic too much.**

Draco almost didn't see the person standing in the shadows, but he looked up when Harry gasped, and pulled him to a stop.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here, Draco? Going to a walk with this boy?" the person said, his voice freezing Draco's blood. "I don't think so. Stop where you are."

The man stepped out of the shadows, confirming Draco's fear of who it was.

The man was Lucius Malfoy, and he had an evil glint in his eyes.


	5. Protecting Harry Potter

_**Hey there! Sorry for the cliffhanger… (Not). Lol. It was fun to write, and I already had the chapter so long, so I didn't want it to go on forever. Did anyone see the surprise coming along? No? Ha-ha, well I didn't either. It came out of nowhere! Lol anyway, here's chapter 5!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or its characters. They all belong to the wonderful J.K. Rowling**_

**CHAPTER 5: Protecting Harry Potter**

"Well, well, well, what do we have here, Draco? Going to a walk with this boy?" Lucius Malfoy sneered, freezing Draco's blood. "I don't think so. Stop where you are."

Harry gave a frightened gasp, and hid behind Draco's back, taking his hand in his own. "Don't worry, Harry," Draco murmured to him. "I'll protect you."

Mr. Malfoy gave a loud laugh, almost like a bark. "Protect you? As if he could, he can barely protect himself!" Mr. Malfoy paused for a moment. "Harry, did you say? As in Harry Potter?" Draco didn't like the glint sparkling in his father's eye.

"Yes, sir," Harry spoke quietly. He surprised Draco. He usually didn't speak unless someone spoke to him directly.

"Hm, I guess I'll have to keep you here until the Dark Lord comes back. I think he would be quite happy to know that I captured Harry Potter…." Lucius trailed off, but cut himself short when Draco glared at him, saying, "NO Father, you are not locking up Harry. He's a guest here, and he is not to be treated as a prisoner. The Dark Lord is not going to get him, not now."

Lucius glared at his son. "Who do you think you are to stop the Dark Lord from his wishes? And who do you think you are to speak back to me? Now go away and let me deal with the boy or you will be punished along with him."

"Father, no. I will stand with Harry. He's my friend, and I won't see him tortured." Draco said firmly, looking his father in the eye.

Harry squeezed Draco's hand, and said, "No, Draco. I won't let you get in trouble because of me. I'll go with him alone."

Draco turned his back on his Father, knowing he was setting himself up for an attack. "Harry, no. I will not leave you. Do you know who the Dark Lord is?"

Harry looked into his eyes, and Draco saw a simmering rage. "Yes, his name for the rest of us is Voldemort. I know who he is, and I survived him once, didn't I? I think I could do it again…" Harry trailed off as he looked over Draco's shoulder. His eyes widened. "Look out!" he yelled, and pulled him away as a jet of red light flew over their shoulders.

Draco stumbled as Harry grabbed his hand again and took him down the hallway at a sprint. He regained his footing as another jet of light flew above his head, this time green, aiming for Harry.

"You won't defy me, boy! Potter! You won't get away! I need you so I can give you to the Dark Lord!" Lucius shouted, following them down the road. Draco grabbed his wand, upset on not knowing much, but he was glad to know a simple disarming charm.** "**_**Expelliarmus!"**_he shouted, pointing his wand at his father. The jet of red light hit him, and he flew back and hit the wall, his wand flying a few yards away.

Draco then took the lead and took Harry to his room, where he immediately locked the door and called Haley. "Master called Haley, sir?" she said, bowing to Draco and then Harry. "Yes, Haley. Have Dobby get my mother and bring her here. Apparated here, though. And find Harry and me a place to stay for a little while. Quickly, please, Haley." He said, and she automatically Disapperated and Draco sank to the floor.

Harry was there suddenly and had his arms around him. "Draco, why do we need a house to stay in for a while? I can just go back home and you can stay with me…" Harry trailed off as Draco looked up. "No Harry. I don't want you to go back to that place. It doesn't sound like a good place for kids and-"  
he was cut off as harry smiled, and said, "Draco, I've lived in that house for 10 years. It's nothing I haven't handled before. And I would make sure that you wouldn't be mistreated. It would be alright, and it's only until the school year starts. Please? I don't want to go to a strange place." He looked at Draco pleadingly.

Draco automatically knew that he wouldn't be able to refuse that look. He sighed. "Ok, Harry, we'll do it your way. But **I** will make sure that we won't be mistreated. They thought that your magic was bad? Well, they've never seen my magic." He grinned slyly as he thought of what he would do if anything of the sort happened.

Harry looked at Draco's sly smile and gave a small one of his own, except his was more relieved. He wouldn't have to deal with the Dursley's messing with him for a long time, at least another month or so. "Alright, but don't do anything with Dudley. He's not so bad, but my uncle and aunt…. Well, you can do anything you want with them, but only if they act wrongly!" he warned Draco.

Draco smiled. **Even if they mistreat him, he's still nice! I love that about him… stop that, Draco. No thinking like that!** He told himself sternly. He nodded his assent, but before he could comment, Dobby Apparated in with Mrs. Malfoy, her looking disheveled. "Draco? What's wrong?" she said worriedly.

"Mother, Father attacked me and Harry. We are going to spend the rest of the break at his aunt and uncle's house. But don't worry!" he added hurriedly, as he saw his mother's shocked face. "I'll keep in touch with Harry's owl. It's… a snowy owl, right Harry?" he asked, and Harry nodded. "Yeah, so I'll keep in touch, every other day, is that alright with you? I would ask you to come with us, but…. I think Father would be really upset if you vanished along with us…. So, yeah. Do you mind Mother?" Draco asked, pleading with his eyes at her.

She frowned, hesitated, but finally gave in. "Alright, you can go without me. But swear that you will keep in touch, and every now and again call Dobby or Haley to give some updates on you guys, alright?" she asked, taking both of their hands.

"Of course, Mum! I'll call Haley or Dobby whenever I get the chance. But make sure Father doesn't hear where we are! Then he'll tell the Dark Lord, and Harry won't be safe anymore. Please?" Draco asked, wishing that this hadn't happened.

"Alright, Draco, I won't let him know. Did you put silencing charms on the door?" Mrs. Malfoy asked.

"Of course Mum. I did that immediately," Draco said, rolling his eyes. Harry confirmed this by nodding.

She nodded, and then turned to Harry. "Will your aunt and uncle mind Draco staying with you until the end of summer?"

Harry hesitated for a second, and said, "They won't mind. Dudley might be nervous, but Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon will hardly notice we're there."

Narcissa nodded and then hugged them both. "Alright, did you finish packing Draco?" she asked.

Draco blushed. "No…. I didn't have the time. I can do that now though. It shouldn't take too long…" he trailed of as he looked at his mother's face as she shook her head.

"No, just grab a pair of clothes for tonight. I'll send you the rest later, when I get the chance. I want you to go before your Father gets here," she said then looked at Draco closer.

"Draco, did something happen?" she asked, taking his hand. "No, of course not Mother. It's just that Father was going to torture Harry, and I don't want to think about it…." He said, trailing off as he looked at Harry.

"Alright, I'll let it go. But be careful. You know your Father has tricks as to finding where you are." She warned, and then hugged them again. "Now, go!"

Draco hugged her back hard. **I'll miss you Mum…** he thought, but didn't get to say the words, because at that moment, Haley took both of the boy's hands and Apparated.

After the sense of being squeezed through a tube had passed, Draco opened his eyes and saw Harry's house for the first time. "This is where you live?" Draco asked, looking around.

"Yeah… its nothing like your house, though it is always quite clean…"Harry said, then mumbled something at the end. "What was that?" Draco asked, as they started walking up the drive.

"I said, 'thanks to me'. They are always getting me to clean, cook, and everything else. If I don't, well, you saw the scars." He said sullenly.

Draco grimaced. "Sorry, let's go inside, so I can meet this family of yours! Then I can give them a talking about not messing with us while I stay here. Alright?" he asked, and after Harry nodded, he raised his hand and knocked on the door.

Draco watched as a very fat man opened the door. He had a very large mustache and small eyes. Draco didn't like the way he was glaring at Harry, who had immediately turned meek as he watched his uncle glare at him.

"Boy! Where have you been all day! You were supposed to be cleaning the kitchen today, and who the bloody hell is this?" he yelled, glaring at Draco.

Draco stood his tallest and glared right back at him. "I am Draco Malfoy. Who are you?" he said coldly.

"Who- who am I? Who the bloody hell do you think you are to question me in my own household! My name is Vernon Dursley, and I would appreciate it if you left the premises!" he yelled, and pointed out the door.

Draco smirked. "Right, I'm not leaving. I'm staying here with Harry until the beginning of school. I, too, got to Hogwarts, and I believe I am quite advanced for someone my age." He pulled out his wand, and pointed it at the now pale muggle. "You better stay away from Harry and me until we leave. Otherwise, you'll feel everything you've ever done to him. And from what I've heard, that's a lot."

Dursley started spluttering. "What-""and for the record, I think you should be nicer to your nephew. He definitely deserves better, seeing as he saved almost the entire wizarding world."

Harry looked at Draco incredulously. "I did?" he whispered into Draco's ear so only he could hear. Draco nodded slightly, and Harry looked stunned.

Dursley didn't see the exchange but kept staring at Draco, his large purple face paling as he kept his small eyes on Draco's wand. "Well, I see that you are going to finally be quiet, so Harry is going to take me on a tour of the house, and I would so gladly appreciate that you'd stay out of our way. So, now, move, Dursley," Draco ordered, and led the way into the house and up the stairs.

"Thank you for that, Draco. I think they might leave me alone now, though I doubt it…" Harry said, as he led the way down the hall into a small room full of broken toys. "Anyway, this is my room. Dudley used to use it for his old toys that he didn't have room for in his main room. Just this summer I moved it, but I hardly have anything to keep in it, except for my wizarding things. Oh, and this is Hedwig. She's my owl Hagrid bought for me as a birthday present. Best present I've ever gotten." Harry suddenly cut off and looked at Draco. "Sorry, I guess I'm a bit chatty now that I'm away from your father…"

Draco smiled, and said, "Don't worry, I like the chatty you. It lets me get to know you better. Anyway, you said that you just barely moved it? But where did you sleep before?"

Harry hesitated, stroking his snowy owl's feathers, before sighing and letting her out the window. He led the way down the stairs and hesitated in the hall. "Don't be mad, and please don't try to attack them. But this is where they had me sleep before I got my Hogwarts letter." And he opened the small cupboard under the stairs. He looked in, and smiled a little as he looked at some of the stuff he left in there.

Draco, on the other hand, was repulsed. **They made him sleep in the cupboard? That's- that's just inhumane! They shouldn't treat a child like that! ** Draco's thoughts were interrupted by a thunderous pounding from the stairs. He looked up to see a whale of a boy coming down the stairs. He got to the bottom and turned to go down the hall, but froze when he saw Harry and Draco standing there.

"Hello, Dudley." Harry sighed, straightening up. "This is my friend Draco. Draco, this is my cousin Dudley."

Dudley stood staring at Draco, who thought him a bit odd because he had his hands over his large bottom. "Are- Are you like him?" the boy asked timidly. Draco smirked and nodded.

Dudley's eyes widened and he whirled around and flew up the stairs as fast as he could go. Draco thought he saw a pig's tail sticking out from his jeans, but then dismissed it, thinking it was impossible.

That thought was diminished as Harry smiled ruefully and said, "Ha, did you see the tail? Hagrid gave it to him as punishment to my aunt and uncle when Uncle Vernon said that he didn't want me taught by '_crackpot old fool'_. Hagrid got angry and tried to turn him into a pig. It didn't work right, so now he has a pig tail."

Draco shook his head. He didn't want to say anything, but he thought that the more Harry hangs with riff raff like Hagrid, the lower he would go. Draco didn't want to lose his friend in Harry, so he didn't say anything.

Harry glanced at Draco, and said, "I need to cook dinner. Want to watch me?" He led the way down the hall and into the kitchen, where a very thin woman was standing, cleaning the dishes.

"Good, you're here. Now start cooking. Dudley needs food before he starts Smeltings." The woman said, turning. She froze when she saw Draco standing there, crossing his arms and giving his trademark smirk. "What are you doing in my kitchen? And who are you?" she snapped briskly.

"I'm Draco Malfoy. I'll be staying here until the school year starts. I'm the same as Harry, though I know more stuff, mainly because of my father. So don't cross me. And don't boss Harry around while I'm here, otherwise you'll get worse than Dudley did when Hagrid crossed him." Draco said grinning at the woman's quickly paling face.

Harry sighed, and started to the stove. Draco saw that there was food on the counter, for Harry to start cooking. "Harry, wait a second. I'll call Haley and she can cook. I still want a complete tour of this place." Draco said and Harry paused. He turned and said, "alright… but I'm not sure Aunt Petunia would like Haley here. She's a bit different, Haley I mean." Harry said, glancing quickly at the woman.

Petunia frowned. "Who's Haley, and why would you call her to cook? That's what he is for." She said, jerking her head at Harry.

"Haley is my house elf, and you will call him Harry." Draco said, and then summoned Haley.

"Master called Haley, sir?" the small house elf said, bowing. She straightened and said, "Master Draco, Master Malfoy might call me. What should I do if he does?"

Draco sighed and said, "You will answer his summons immediately, no matter what you are doing. I don't want him to become suspicious."

Haley nodded and said, "Yes sir. What can Haley do for Master Malfoy?"

"Haley, you are to make dinner. What do you want?" Draco asked Petunia. She was looking at Haley repulsed, but said, "Pork chops and alfredo. Hurry because Dudley will be upset if dinner is late."

Haley nodded and bowed to Petunia. "Of course ma'am, I will be done as soon as possible. Will ma'am tell me where the food is?"

Draco smirked when he saw Petunia smiled when the house elf showed respect to her. "The food is on the counter, the pans are in the cupboard next to the stove."

Haley automatically started cooking, and Draco turned to Petunia. "You can tell her what to do, but do not be rude. C'mon Harry, I want to finish the tour."

Harry nodded and led Draco back out to the hallway. "What do you want to see?"

Draco just shook his head and said, "I just wanted to get out of there. We can go back to your room." And then he followed Harry up the stairs and into the small bedroom.

Harry sat down and looked at Draco. "Draco? Could you teach me some magic? I'm scared that I'll be far behind the rest of my class. Seeing as I was raised in a muggle home," Harry asked quietly.

Draco smiled and said, "Of course, I'll teach you. What do you want to know?" Harry thought for a second, and said, "Shields and defensive charms. I think I'm going to need them."

Draco thought and said, "Alright, I can deal with that. Here, can we go someplace where we can be alone with no one around? We could do it in here, but I don't think you want your stuff ruined."

Harry gave a small chuckle and said, "No, I don't. We can go to the park; there is a tunnel there where no one goes unless they're caught in the rain."

Draco nodded and said, "That's perfect, so let's go." Harry nodded and led the way out the door and down the street. Draco kept looking around and said "this is a really clean neighborhood. How do you manage to live here?"

Harry looked at him and said, "It's hard, but I manage because I now know I can leave soon. And now I have you as a friend." He smiled incredulously as he said that. **Did he just realize that? I am his friend, and he's shocked that he actually has one. What did these muggles do to him? **Draco thought as he followed Harry down to the semi-dark tunnel under the highway.

"Will this do, Draco?" Harry asked uncertainly. Draco looked around. There was a turn about 15 yards down the way, and it seemed pretty dark down there. The way the tunnel was facing, no one could see them unless they were trying to find them. "This is perfect. Alright, now do you have your wand?" Draco asked, pulling his own out.

Harry nodded and pulled his out. It was long with holly wood. "Good, what's the core?" Draco asked. "Phoenix feather," Harry answered softly.

**He's got holly and phoenix feather? Wow, that's a powerful wand… **Draco thought and then said, "That's a really powerful wand, Harry. It chose you, so that means you are going to be a really powerful wizard."

Harry looked at Draco hopefully and said, "Really? I'm not so sure, but if you say so, I guess so."

Draco looked at him and saw he had a very strong aura of power. "Really, you don't think so? I can tell you right now that you are very powerful. I can see it." Draco said, grabbing Harry's hand and feeling a small thrill as he did.

**Get that out of your head, Draco. You don't want to move to fast, just stay as friends for now, **Draco thought to himself, mentally slapping himself. He focused on Harry, who had been looking at him surprised, but didn't let his hand go. "You can see power? What do you see on yourself?" Harry asked, curious. "And is it possible to learn how to see power?"

Draco thought for a second. "I can't see anything on myself, though my mother says that I'm powerful, even if not the most. And yes, I can see power. I might be able to teach you, but first we are going to learn defensive spells and shields, alright?" he asked, pulling away, and taking his wand again.

Harry nodded, and took his wand. "What do I do first?" Draco first put up silencing charm around the exits and a shield charm around the exits. He didn't want any unsuspecting muggles to accidentally come upon them and get hit.

"Okay, Harry, stand right there, a few yards down the tunnel. Yeah, right there, Harry" Draco said as harry walked down the tunnel. "Okay, now face me and hold your wand ready. The spell for a shield is called _Protego. _It's a powerful spell if used right. Try it, and I'll send a simple disarming charm to see if it worked, and don't worry, it doesn't hurt you, he added as he saw Harry's expression of alarm.

Harry nodded, and said strongly, "_Protego!", _and Draco saw a shield go up. "Good, now just stand there. If the spell worked, nothing will happen. If the shield is weak, then your wand will jump, but won't fly out of your hand. If it didn't work, your wand will fly out of your hand and fall a few feet away," Draco said, and brought his wand up. "_Expelliarmus!"_ he exclaimed, and saw Harry's wand jerk, but didn't fly. "Very good, Harry. You made a weak one, but it was there. You did better than I did when I was first learning." He said, and grimaced at the memory.

"Draco? Is something wrong?" Harry asked stepping forward. "You seem upset."

"Hmm? Oh, I'm alright, just remembering my training." Draco said, and then shook his head to clear his thoughts. "Okay, try it again. Concentrate and you should make a stronger shield. We'll keep this up until your wand doesn't jerk. Then I'll teach you disarming and then we should be done tonight. If you want to keep working, we'll do it tomorrow."

Harry nodded and stepped back to his position. "Okay, Protego right?" he asked, and Draco nodded. "Okay, um, _Protego!_" Harry exclaimed strongly and Draco saw the air in front of him ripple. "Good, it went up, now I'm going to try and disarm you again, alright? Okay, _Expelliarmus!"_ Draco said, and was surprised to see that Harry's wand didn't move.

"Wow, Harry, your wand didn't move! You made a good shield. Now, I'm going to try stunning. Since your shield is still up, this shouldn't do anything, but I'm going to keep it mild. It won't hurt; it'll feel like a push. And _Stupefy!_" he shouted, and Harry just looked at him. "I didn't feel anything, is that good?"

Draco shook his head in amazement. "Yes, Harry, that is good. That is really advanced. Are you sure you didn't know magic before this?" he asked, walking toward him. Harry smiled sheepishly, and said, "I didn't know any of this existed before my birthday a couple of days ago. I just turned 11. Hagrid told me and that's when I learned. I'm still having trouble accepting this."

"Really? Your birthday was the 31st? Wow, I wish I would have known. But, hey, I wish you happy belated birthday, Harry." Draco said, and hugged him. Once again, he felt a small thrill run through him and pushed it away. **Don't think like that, just friends. Just friends, just friends, just friends…** Draco kept that thought running through his head as Harry hugged him back. "Thanks Draco, but my birthday isn't a major deal."

Draco scoffed and waved a hand dismissively. "Of course your birthday is a major deal! It's not every day that someone turns 11. Why would you think that your birthday isn't a big deal?" he asked.

Harry looked uncomfortable, but said, "Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia said that it wasn't anything special. The most I've ever gotten for my birthday was a chance to eat something more than just bread and water. And I didn't get my daily punishment, so that was the best birthday I had, and that was only last year."

Draco was repulsed again. **Daily punishment and he got to eat more than bread and water? Wow, no wonder he's so thin!** He thought as he looked at harry carefully.

"Harry, would you like to go somewhere to eat? You need the food and I don't feel like going back to your house yet," Draco said, thinking that he would like to spend some time alone with the green-eyed boy.

Harry looked startled, but said, "Thanks, Draco, that would be nice, but I don't want you spending too much on me. I don't eat that much."

Draco just smiled, and said, "Well, you really need to eat. You are way too thin for someone your age and size. How come you are so small?"

Harry thought for a second. Then he slowly said, "I think it's because of the ten years I spent in that cupboard and the minimal amount of food I got. But I'm not that small. It's mainly the clothes that make me look so small. But I'm not that small," he was quick to add when he saw Draco's face getting more and more cloudy. "Really Draco, I'm bigger than I'm look. I'd like to go, but can we go after we practice some more? And maybe I can get some of those new clothes you gave me, I don't want to go out in public looking like this…." He gestured down at his oversized clothes, and Draco nodded.

"Alright, we can practice Protego a bit more, and then we'll go get changed. I won't do Stunning right now, but just Disarming, is that alright? Alright, now do the spell, and let's get this done." Draco said, and watched as Harry concentrated and said, "_Protego!"_ and the air rippled in front of him. Draco nodded and said, "Good, now, _Expelliarmus!"_ he shouted and nothing happened. Draco smiled and said, "Harry, I think you've got this down! Now, one more time, and we'll go get ready. And, _Expelliarmus!_" once again, nothing happened.

Draco went over and gave Harry a hug. "Watch Harry, we'll make a damn good wizard out of you! This is your first time doing magic, and yet you've got a spell down that took me a week to learn!" he said excitedly, feeling the thrill once again as Harry hugged him back. "Thanks, Draco, for teaching me," Harry said softly. "I really appreciate it."

Draco smiled and then stepped back. He quickly cleared his throat and said, "Well, I'm glad to help. So, are you ready to go get dressed and head to a restaurant? You've got the shield spell down, and tomorrow we are going to do Disarming, so we'll need rest. So, let's go!"

As they headed back to the house, Harry kept looking at his wand and looking around. "a dollar for your thoughts Harry." Draco said, watching him. Harry blushed and said, "Learning all of this, being a wizard and magic, makes me see everything differently. It's awe inspiring really."

Draco thought about it for a second, and said, "Hm, yeah, I guess it would be. I never thought about it like that…" he trailed off and thought in silence the rest of the way back. Harry kept looking around. Once they got to the house, Harry opened the door and then headed upstairs immediately. Draco headed to the kitchen, looking for Haley.

"Hello, Master Draco. Is you needing Haley for something?" the small elf said, bowing and turning back to what she was doing.

"No, Haley. I'm good for now," Draco said, looking around for a second. "Has Father summoned you yet? Or Dobby, because can't you feel it when your siblings or coworkers get summoned?"

Haley said, "Yes, Master Draco, we can feel it if Master Malfoy summons one of our own, and no, he hasn't asked for one of us yet. Is you and Harry Potter going out for dinner?"

Draco blinked in surprise. He hadn't suspected that she would know that, but said, "Yes, Haley, Harry and I are going to eat somewhere else tonight. Do you know any good restaurants around here? I want to take him someplace nice."

Haley thought for a second. "Master Draco can try Signor Sassi. It's only about 15 minutes down the road to the east. It's a nice place. Or Master Draco can try Barbecoa; it's only about a half hour to the west. Would that satisfy Master?" she asked, turning to face him.

Draco smiled and said, "Yes, thank you very much Haley. Why don't you finish what you are doing, and go get something to eat. You deserve it."

Haley smiled toothily and said, "Thank you, Master. Haley is almost done here. What would Master want me to tell the family of this house when they ask for Harry Potter?"

Draco thought, and said, "Tell them that Harry is going to go with me for a small dinner. He wanted to eat someplace where else for the day. And if they argue, tell them to speak with me when I get back. Is that alright?"

Haley nodded and at that moment Harry came down the stairs dressed. "Is this alright, Draco?" Harry asked slightly embarrassed. Draco looked him up and down, and felt like he was about to swoon. He pushed that feeling away and said, "You look perfect Harry. Now, do you want to go to Signor Sassi's or Barbecoa for dinner?"

Harry looked shocked. "But, Draco, those are really expensive restaurants! I don't want you to spend that much on me!" he exclaimed. "Nonsense, Harry, I want to do this, so don't complain," Draco said, crossing his arms. "Now, which one do you want to go to?"

Harry glared at him, but mumbled so Draco just caught the name **Barbecoa**, and Draco grinned. "Okay, Barbecoa it is! Do you have your jacket Harry? Yes? Ok, then let's go." Draco said, taking Harry's arm and marching him down the hall.

Before they got to the doorway, a loud voice said, "and where do you think you're going? You are supposed to be making dinner, not going all over town."

Harry paled, and turned. Draco turned also to see Dursley glaring at Harry, his large face rather purple. "No, we are going out for dinner. My house elf Haley is cooking and she says that dinner is almost done," Draco said, stepping very slightly in front of Harry. "Now, your wife says that it is alright that Haley cooks, so good day."

Dursley's eyes popped and then he said, seemingly trying to not shout, "No, you are staying here, and the boy is going to cook, like he always has. He is not going to slack off, just because you are here. So, get into the kitchen boy!"

Draco felt his anger stirring as he heard the man in front of him insult Harry. He pulled out his wand and said, "Step away, or I will curse you. As I heard from Harry, that Hagrid had tried to curse Dudley, and it didn't work. Well, it will work just fine with me, so get away."

Dursley's face went from purple to white very quickly. "Y-y-you can't do magic, you are too young. That has to be an idle threat, because you are too young. S-s-so you can't do that." He seemed to be trying to convince himself, but he kept his beady eyes on Draco's wand.

Draco smirked to himself. "And that is where you are wrong. I've been taught magic since I was about 3 years old. I know what I am doing, and I am teaching Harry. He knows quite a bit, and he's learning fast. So I would think twice about trying to stop us. So leave us alone, and do not try to use Haley to get back at us. I will let her attack you if you try to hurt her. So we are leaving. Goodbye." Draco said, grinning to himself as Dursley turned purple again, a vein pulsing in his temple.

Harry and Draco turned and went out the door. "Thank you, Draco. I thought Uncle Vernon would hit me again, he usually does," Harry said very quietly, so quietly that Draco wasn't sure he heard all of it.

"No problem, Harry. I don't like it when people insult my friends," Draco replied, taking Harry's hand. "So, let's put this behind us, and go eat, alright?"

Harry smiled, squeezed his hand, and said, "Okay, Draco. Let's go eat." And with that, they went silent and kept down the road. Draco smiled when he realized that Harry hadn't let go of his hand. **I hope he gets a better chance at life soon. He deserves it,** Draco thought.

They were walking past an alleyway when Draco heard a voice say, "Hey there fags, why you guys don't come in here?"

Draco tried to ignore it, but a tall dark man came out of the alley and grabbed Harry. "I think we need to show you that fags aren't allowed," the person said, and pulled a knife.

**No! he'll hurt Harry** Draco thought, and felt a hand grab him from behind. He felt a sudden pain on his temple. He dimly heard Harry yelling as the world faded away. **Harry,** was the last thing that Draco thought as his eyes closed.


	6. Dinner for twofinally

**A/N: ok, first things first. I'm so so **_**so**_** sorry for the long wait; I've been banned from the computer for the last couple of months, pretty much since school ended. I thought I could at least post another chapter, so I didn't think much of the last cliffhanger I left…. sorry. Anyway, now that I've got that out of the way, on with the chapter!**

_**Anything in italics is either from the book or movie.**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Harry Potter. I only own this plot. :D**

_Chapter 6: Dinner for two…Finally_

As he came around, Draco came dimly aware of a pounding ache at the base of his skull. He knew enough to not move, but he let his other senses search, and found his wand still in his pocket. He listened for a second and concluded that there was no one else in the room besides him and Harry.

**Harry! **Draco thought suddenly. It took all of his will power not to bolt up but opened his eyes a bit to look around. He didn't see any of his captors, but saw Harry lying on a cot a few feet away with a rather large bruise on his temple.

Draco studied him for a second before concluding that he was knocked unconscious, not asleep. "Harry, Harry! C'mon you need to wake up, we've got to go!" Draco whispered urgently to him. Harry moaned and stirred slightly. "Dray…" Draco heard him mutter as he started to wake up.

"Quietly, Harry. I don't want any of the others to hear us," Draco whispered and sat up slowly, the ache in his head pounding worse than ever. "Can you sit up?"

Harry stirred for a second and finally sat up slowly. "My head hurts really badly, as does my neck. Are you alright?" Draco nodded and pulled his wand out.

"We need to go, can you walk? If not, I'll have to help you," Draco said, and stood slowly, his senses alert for any kind of sound or movement. Harry stood up slowly and stretched. "Is anyone around?" he whispered softly, and Draco shook his head.

"C'mon, we need to go before anyone comes," Draco said softly, and held out his hand for Harry to take. The said boy took his hand and Draco led him to the door. Draco looked carefully out the door and didn't see anyone so he opened the door and walked out.

As the boys were leaving the room, Draco froze when he heard a large clatter from the left. He quickly pulled Harry behind a table and watched as the men who took them walked around yelling at each other.

The one who took Draco yelled, "Hey, mate, why don't you check on the fags? I'm grabbing something to eat."

The second one yelled, "Why don't you do it, lazy ass? I'm hungry and you eat more than in do!"

"Goddammit, Mitchell, just go check on them! You can eat after you get back!" the first one yelled.

Justin grumbled and went to the door. **Shit, shit, shit…** Draco thought as Justin opened the door and yelled, "Mark! They're gone! Where could they have gone?"

Mark quickly jumped up and started looking around. Draco turned to Harry, who was really pale and shaky. "Harry, when they get here, put up your strongest shield around us and I'll Obliviate them. Then we run for the door and I'll call Haley. Got that?" Draco whispered urgently.

Harry swallowed and nodded his head, then took his wand and concentrated. Draco turned to see Mark come closer to their hiding spot, and pulled his wand too.

"And…. Now!" Draco hissed and shouted "_Obliviate!" _Mark's eyes misted over as Harry muttered, "_Protego!"_ and a large shield came up in front of them. **Just in time, Harry,** Draco thought as he saw Mitchell pull a gun and started firing. The bullets ricocheted and Mitchell had to dive to avoid getting hit. "What the f-" he yelled but didn't finish because at that moment, Draco stood and yelled, "_Obliviate!" _and Mitchell's eyes glazed over.

Draco quickly grabbed Harry's hand and ran to the door. He threw the door open and yelled; "Haley!" the house elf appeared and said frantically, "Master Draco! You've been gone for 2 days! Are you alright?"

"We're fine, but can you bring us back to Harry's relative's house? Directly to Harry's room, please, I'll answer your questions there," Draco said, and Haley didn't ask any questions but took both of their hands and Apparated away.

Draco fell to the floor with Harry when they landed in Harry's room.

"BOY! Where have you been the last 2 days?" Draco heard Dursley yell, thundering into the room. Harry groaned but turned to face his uncle. "Draco and I were kidnapped Uncle Vernon. We only got away today." Harry said facing the floor.

Draco looked up in time to see Dursley stride over to Harry and crack him across the face as hard as possible. Harry fell to the floor and Draco yelled, "Hey! Don't touch him!"

Dursley turned to him and was about to hit Draco when Draco pulled his wand and said low and dangerously, "You touch me, I will stun your ass to next week. I have had a really bad 2 days, and you do not want to cross me. You touch me or Harry again, you will live to regret it."

Dursley froze and then left the room quickly. Draco put his wand away and ran to Harry, who was on the floor clutching his face. "Harry? Let me see, I want to see if I can help." Harry shook his head, hiding his face even more. "Don't worry about it, this is normal, it'll heal on its own," Harry muttered.

Draco shook his head, and said, "Harry, I want to help. I still want to take you to dinner, so let me heal you please."

Harry sighed and slowly raised his head and Draco saw the full extent of the hit. Harry had a large purple bruise going from his temple to his nose and his nose was bleeding. Draco gently touched his nose and when Harry hissed and pulled away, he knew it was broken. "Okay, I'm going to fix your nose, so close your eyes. It'll be done in a second, alright?"

Harry hesitated, but nodded and closed his eyes. Draco took his wand out again and said, "_Epipskey!"_ (**A/N: I don't know if I spelled that right, did I?)** Harry's nose straightened as he hissed in pain again. Then Draco muttered, _"Scourgify!"_ to clean all of the blood off.

"Okay, Harry, you're good for now. Let me get Haley here so she can heal your bruise. I don't know enough to do that. Haley!" Draco said as he helped Harry off the floor and led him to the bed.

"Yes Master Draco?" the small elf said, curtsying. "Can you heal Harry's bruise? I don't know enough to do that." Draco asked, and she nodded. "Here, Mister Potter, I can help with that." she said, and placed her hand on his cheek. A couple seconds later she pulled away and his face was as good as new.

"Wow, thanks Haley. Am I alright, Dray?" Harry asked, and Draco nodded, smiling. "You look great, Harry. Now, do you still want to go to Barbecoa?"

Harry hesitated, and then nodded. "Yeah, but where are you going to get money? Didn't those guys take it?"

Draco smiled slyly, and then said, "Of course not, I had it transfigured. Here, see?" he pulled out a small notebook and tapped it twice. It turned into at least 100 pounds, and Draco handed it to Harry. "Wow, this is the most money I've ever held. Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia don't give me money, haven't since I was about 6, but what if someone tries anything again?"

Draco smirked and then said, "This time, we'll have Haley Apparate us a couple metres away. Then we'll walk into the door. We'll be good so don't worry."

Harry nodded and checked the time. "Uh-oh, it's already noon. My relatives want me to make lunch. Dudley won't be happy." and he ran out the door. Draco followed him and then found him standing in the dining area cowering. Petunia had a large pan in her hand and was about to swing it at his head. Draco reacted instinctively and shouted, "_Protego!" _and the pan reflected off the shield. Draco ran and took Harry into his arms to protect him.

"What do you think you doing? I could have you guys arrested for child abuse!" Draco all but yelled at the thin woman. Harry was shaking and Draco hugged him close. "As I told your whale of a husband, if you touch him again, I will stun you into next week. Now leave him alone and quit treating him like a slave!"

Draco pulled Harry to his room and hugged him close again. "Are you alright Harry? She didn't hit you before I got there right?" Harry didn't answer but shook his head slightly, his head buried in Draco's neck. Draco sighed softly, and just held his dark haired friend close for comfort.

"Dray? Why are you so nice to me and everyone else isn't?" Harry said very softly. Draco was shocked. **Who wouldn't be nice to this really nice boy?** Draco thought, and said, "maybe they just don't know the real you. I do, and I really like that person. He's a nice, strong, brave, and beautiful boy who has had a lot of problems in his life. He's my best friend."

Harry looked up with slightly red eyes. "Really? You don't like me just because I'm famous Harry Potter, and this is just charity? You honestly like me?" Draco didn't like the disbelief in his voice.

"Never charity, Harry. I don't care that you are famous, and this is never going to be charity. You are my friend. Don't ever doubt that, please Harry." Draco said, and on a whim, he kissed Harry's forehead. Draco once again felt a thrill run through him as his lips connected with Harry's skin, but tried to dismiss it. He couldn't help the blush, though.

Harry looked surprised at the kiss, but didn't say anything about it. Harry's skin was slightly red too, but Draco thought it looked adorable.

Draco quickly cleared his throat. "Anyway, what do you want to do today? I could teach you stunning and disarming today."

Harry blinked slowly, and pulled away from Draco. "Um, yeah, sure, if you want. Will that take long?"

Draco shook his head and said, "Considering how fast you learned the shield charm a couple days ago, I don't think it will take too long for you to learn these spells. They're defensive, and should help a lot."

Harry nodded and said, "Can Haley Apparate us there? I don't want another kidnapping happening." Draco nodded and then called the small elf.

"Yes, Master Draco and Mister Harry? What can Haley do?" she said, curtsying. "Haley, can you take me and Harry to the tunnel down the road? The same place as yesterday."

Haley nodded and took both of the boys' hands. After a couple of seconds of feeling like being pulled into a straw, they appeared in the dark tunnel they were in the first time.

"Thanks, Haley; we'll call you when we're ready to leave." she nodded and then Disapparated. Draco turned to Harry and said, "Same places as yesterday, but this time, you'll be attacking me."

Harry looked apprehensive, but stood back to his original place and took out his wand. "Okay, what do I say?" he asked

Draco took his out too and put cushioning charms behind him in case Harry did hit him with the stunner. "First we are going to do Disarming. The spell is _Expelliarmus,_ remember? Concentrate and my wand should fly out of my hand. Go ahead, give it a try." Draco said, and faced him.

Harry looked nervous, but said loudly, "_Expelliarmus!"_ Draco's wand jerked, but didn't move. "Not quite there yet, Harry, try it again. Remember, you've got to focus!"

Harry frowned in concentration, and said, "_Expelliarmus!"_ And Draco's wand flew a few feet behind him. Draco watched it fall incredulously and turned to Harry who was watching with shock. "Did I do that right?" he asked, slightly stunned.

"Do it right? Merlin Harry, you did that much better than I did when I first tried that spell. You are going to be dangerous when you're older!" Draco said, shaking his head. He went and retrieved his wand. "Okay, let's try that one more time."

Harry smiled, but focused again and said with a bit more confidence, "_Expelliarmus!"_ Draco's wand flew even farther than before. "Damn, Harry, you are good. Aren't I glad I'm your friend? Otherwise, I would have had to watch my back!" Draco said, getting his wand again.

"Brilliant, now that you have that spell down, let's try Stunning. It's a bit more difficult, but it should be satisfactory. _Its like a wizard's bread and butter,_ so don't worry about hurting me too much. I have a spell behind me incase you do get it down easily, which I'm sure you will. The spell is _Stupefy._" Draco said, and prepared himself to be thrown backwards.

Harry looked apprehensive again, but pointed his wand and said, "_Stupefy!"_ a jet of red light flew at Draco and hit him directly in the chest. Draco didn't fly as far as he thought he would, but still fell pretty hard. **Ha, I'm glad I put cushioning charms behind me.** Draco thought as he sat up.

"Draco! Oh, gods, I'm sorry. Did I hurt you?" Harry said, panicked. He rushed over to the blonde, but he said, "I'm fine Harry. That was a good try for your first time! Let's try it again."

Harry looked like he was about to protest, but Draco said sternly, standing up, "Harry, you need to learn this. I don't mind this, it's worth it to see you progress. So, let's try it again."

Harry sighed but went back to his spot. Draco turned and strengthened the cushioning charms behind him. He turned back to Harry and said, "Well? Let's try this again."

Harry frowned but said, "_Stupefy!" _the jet of red light hit Draco directly again, but this time Draco flew back at least 10 feet. The cushioning charm being the only thing keeping Draco from getting hurt too badly.

"Shit, Dray! Did I hurt you?" Harry yelled, and ran to help Draco up. Draco sat up without groaning, knowing it would terrify Harry if he did. His back was now really sore, but what shocked him most was that this was the farthest he'd ever flown. Even when his father got mad and hit him with it, he only flew about 2 or 3 feet.

"Man, Harry that was the farthest I've ever flown! You are really powerful!" Draco said, standing slowly with Harry's help. "I don't think we need to work on that one anymore. You've got it down."

Harry smirked slightly, and Draco knew he'd either be in Gryffindor or Slytherin. "Now that you know this, what do you feel about eating now?" he asked. "I can call Haley and have her Apparate us there; we won't have to worry about anything happening again."

Harry smiled and said, "Sure, now?" Draco nodded and called the elf. "Is Master Draco and Mister Harry ready to go to dinner?" she asked, curtsying.

"Yes, Haley. Can you take us about 8 metres away so we won't get caught using magic around muggles?" Draco asked, and she nodded. She took both of the young boys' hands and they appeared not too far away from the restaurant.

"Thanks Haley, you can wait for us back at Malfoy Manor. Mum probably wants to know what's been going on. But please don't tell her about the kidnapping. I don't want her to worry," Draco said, and Haley nodded and Disapparated.

"Ready?" Draco asked, and with a flourish, offered his arm for the green-eyed boy next to him. Harry blushed, but took it.

"Yeah, but I'm not sure I'm dressed for this type of place…" Harry said, but trailed off when he saw Draco's look. "Harry, don't worry, you look great," he said firmly, and took them inside.

"Table for two please," Draco asked the waitress, and she took them to a private booth in the back. "Would you like anything to drink while you choose your order?" she asked.

Draco turned to Harry and the latter said shyly, "I'll just have a Pepsi." Draco said, "I'll have a Coke, thank you." the woman nodded and returned a little while later with their drinks. "Page a waiter when you are ready to order." she said and then left.

Draco turned and studied his dinner mate. The green-eyed boy looked nervous, and kept looking around. He glanced at Draco and blushed seeing the latter's gaze. "Is something wrong?" Draco asked amused.

Harry blushed slightly darker and shook his head. "Is this a date?" he asked very quietly. Draco's mind blanked as he heard that. **Was I that obvious?** He thought to himself, and then said, "No, why?"

Harry looked down and muttered something. "What was that?" Draco asked, confused. "I said it's the kind of vibe that you give, that this is the type of thing you'd do for a date." he said, still softly.

Draco frowned mentally. **Shit, guess I was obvious.** "Well, I want to give you the best treatment. You deserve it, that's for sure." he said, trying to cover the fact that this, to him, was actually a date. "Why, what is it to you?" he asked, curious. **What if this was a date to him? Could he like me too?** Draco thought but tried not to get his hopes up.

"I guess this could be counted as a date, but I don't know. I'm not gay but I'm not sure if I could be. I don't think so. I never gave any thought to it, never had time," Harry said, really softly, not knowing that those words made Draco's heart soar. "Dray, what do you think about gay guys?"

Draco thought for a second, knowing that if he said the wrong thing Harry would close up again. "My mother said I was always allowed to have my own opinion on things, but my father never liked gay people. I don't mind them, but I never gave much thought to it till now." **shit, too much information, Draco!** He cursed to himself

"Till now? What do you mean?" Harry asked. Draco sighed. "Mother cast a spell on me to see if I would be gay or straight. Nobody knows except her and I, but the results said that I would be gay," he said, and looked to see Harry's reaction.

Harry didn't have a disgusted look on his face, but a thoughtful look. "You're gay? When did you find out, and how?" he asked, and Draco winced inside. "I found out the day I met you. I met this young boy who had the most interesting eyes. I found myself entranced by them, and I asked Mum about it. That was when she told me about the spell." he said, and Harry looked slightly disappointed. "Do you like that boy?" he asked.

Draco hesitated, and said, "yes, but you don't have to worry. You are still my friend. Do you think you could be gay?"

Harry sighed, but before he could answer, a waiter came up and asked for their orders. Draco said, "I'll have a shrimp salad and Harry?" "Same, please." Harry said softly. The waiter nodded and walked away.

"Well?" Draco said softly, trying not to push him, but still wanting his answer, knowing if he was he could have a chance with the boy. Harry sighed again, but said, "Maybe, but I still want to experiment. I don't want to assume and if I get with someone and find out that I'm not, I don't want to hurt that person."

Draco nodded thoughtfully. "If you'd like, we could go to your house and try? I won't mind." he said, thinking, **I definitely wouldn't mind. Maybe if he- no, it's not for sure. Don't get your hopes up, **he scolded himself.

Harry frowned. "Are you sure, Dray? Wouldn't you be confused because of that boy you were talking about?" he asked softly, so softly, Draco almost missed the slightly hard edge to his voice.

Draco smiled softly and said, "No Harry, it'll be fine. I won't mind, and the other boy won't get in the way."

Harry nodded, but before he could say anything else, their food came, and Harry ate hesitantly, as if not sure he should eat. Draco sighed, and said, "Harry, eat. You really do need it. You haven't eaten since you ate that sandwich 3 days ago at my house. So, eat."

Harry sighed and started eating easier, but still slowly. It wasn't until Harry's food was partially gone that Draco started eating. "Anyway, what do you say about my suggestion? Will you think about it?" Draco asked, and Harry nodded.

Draco smiled and they spent the rest of the dinner talking about their lives, somehow avoiding Harry's abuse and Draco's father. After paying the bill, Draco and Harry walked back to where they apparated before and called Haley. "We're ready to go to Harry's relatives' house, Haley," Draco said. She nodded, and took their hands. They appeared back in Harry's room, and Harry's uncle thundered into the room.

"Boy, where have you been? You were supposed to be cleaning the kitchen and doing the gardening!" he yelled, and Harry shrank back. "Since you weren't here, the house has been a mess! Go now and do your chores!"

Harry nodded very quickly and made to go to the door, but Draco pulled him back, glaring at Dursley. "I don't think so, fatty. He is not your slave! And I thought I said that if you kept treating him as such, I would stun you into next week!" Draco said, and Dursley's purple face quickly turned pale. "Now leave him alone! Harry and I have things to go over before school starts, so go!"

Dursley glared at the blonde, but quickly left the room. "Thank you Dray, but you didn't have to do that. I don't complain about the chores, they give me a reason to stay, and they leave me alone when I do them." Harry said, and Draco went over and gave him a hug.

"Harry, they will leave you alone while I'm here, I'll make sure of that," Draco said, and Harry nodded, looking up at Draco. Draco found it really hard to not quickly lean down and kiss the boy, but managed. He quickly pulled away. Harry looked disappointed to Draco, but the latter figured he was just kidding himself.

Harry cleared his throat, and said, "Do you remember what you offered before? About the experimenting? Do you think we could… you know, give it a try?" Harry said, but rushed to add, "that is, if you want. I don't want to-"he was cut off by Draco's hand.

"Harry, you should know that if I offer something, I won't take it back. I will gladly offer my help. Besides, I've never kissed a guy before, and I want to know how it is." Draco said, and removed his hand.

Harry looked sheepish, but didn't move any closer to Draco. The blonde sighed, but moved to rest his hands on the raven-haired boy. "Don't think about it, Harry. Just go with the flow." he said, trying to relax him.

Harry bit his lip, but nodded slowly and looked up to him. Draco's silver eyes met Harry's vivid green eyes, and the first leaned slowly down. Draco kissed him softly, giving Harry time to kiss back if he wanted. After a second, he felt him kiss back and Draco's eyes closed in bliss. **Finally…** he thought, and didn't pull away, just letting Harry doing the work. After a moment, Harry pulled away and he had a faint blush spreading across his cheeks. Both boys were breathing rather hard.

"Wow…. yeah, I think I'm gay, or at least bi," Harry said slightly breathlessly. Draco nodded in agreement, and hesitantly leaned forward and pressed his lips to Harry's again. Harry kissed back with slightly more confidence, and it ended with both of them out of breath.

"Draco? What about the other boy, the one you said you were entranced by?" Harry said, stepping away, but Draco stepped with him, and took his chin and made him look into his eyes. "Harry, you were that boy. I even told you that I knew by the boy I met, the day I met you. Remember?"

Harry looked shocked, but then something cleared in his eyes. "Was that why you apologized?" he asked, and Draco nodded. "That and I wanted to be friends with you. You and Blaise are the only people who know the real me. My mother doesn't count." Draco said, and Harry smiled with relief. "Okay, that's good. Does that mean I get you to myself?" Harry asked, and suddenly looked down muttering, "Sorry… sorry I didn't mean it."

Draco smiled amused and took his chin again. "I don't mind, and yes, that means you get me to yourself," he said, and leaned down and kissed him again. A loud knock on the door made them break apart, breathing slightly hard.

They stepped away from each other and Harry went to the door. When he opened the door, Dudley was standing there. "Mum wants you down there for something," he said quickly. "Both of you." and the boy left hurriedly.

"Wonder what that is all about," Harry said, mystified. "She hardly ever wants to talk to me unless it's about meals."

Draco shrugged and said, "Let's go find out. C'mon." he held his hand out and Harry took it. Draco threaded his fingers with Harry's and squeezed his hand. They went down the stairs like that, but before they opened the kitchen door, Harry let go. "Uncle Vernon doesn't like gay people, and if he knew, I'd get more beatings than normal because I was even more abnormal than already with the wizarding stuff." he explained at Draco's questioning look.

Draco's expression hardened with understanding, and they went into the room. "Yes, Aunt Petunia?" Harry asked, standing straight, with his hands behind him and head down.

"Harry… how long is your friend going to stay here? I need to know so I can get some extra food incase he stays here for a while," she said, saying his name reluctantly.

"I'm going to stay here until school starts. It's not safe for me to stay at home with my father," Draco said before Harry could answer. "Besides, you can cut down the other's serving size; they seem to get enough to eat."

Petunia looked shocked. "Cut down… they need their food! Dudley's school doesn't have good food, so he needs to get something to eat here!" she said, and Draco looked at her incredulously. "They need food! What about Harry? He doesn't get much to eat either, I'm pretty sure your whale of a husband gets more to eat in one meal than he does in a week! You'd better start giving him more food, otherwise I'll find a way to get you turned in for child abuse and neglect." he said, starting to get pissed.

"It's alright, Draco. I'll be fine," Harry said softly, squeezing his wrist. "No it isn't alright Harry, you need to eat," Draco said, still slightly mad. He turned back to Petunia. "You will start serving Harry more, or I will have Haley bring him food. Are we done here?" he said, and she nodded. "Good, c'mon Harry."

Harry sent a glance at his aunt, and then left with him quickly. He took Draco's hand as soon as the door closed and squeezed it. They quickly went to Harry's room and Harry closed the door. "Dray?" he asked, but Draco quickly kissed him, trying to clear his mind. Harry was startled, but kissed back.

Draco pulled back and leaned his head against Harry's. "I'm sorry; Harry, but I don't like child abuse. It's horrible, and I've lived with horrible for a while. And you are so kind, loving, and you definitely do not deserve this. I want you to have better," he said, and kissed him lightly again.

Harry kissed back, but after a second pulled back and said, "Thank you Draco. But…. we need to figure out sleeping arrangements. If you want, I can sleep on the floor and you-"Draco covered his mouth with his own. "No, we can share the bed. You are my boyfriend, if you want…" Draco said, looking uncertain. Harry smiled and nodded. "Yes, I'd like that, and if your sure about the bed, I guess I can accept that," Harry said, and Draco smiled and pulled him over to the bed.

"Umm, I don't have bed clothes…." Draco said, but before he could finish, Haley appeared with a suitcase and Draco's school trunk. "Master Draco, Mistress told me to give you these. She said to say good night, and for you to send an owl soon. She also said to say sorry for the delay for the clothes," the small elf said, curtsying.

Draco nodded, and took the suitcase. "Well, Mother definitely has a knack for good timings. Always has," he said, chuckling to himself. Harry sat and watched him with a small smile on his face. Draco turned and asked, "Can I change in here? It won't take long." Harry nodded, and Draco quickly took his night clothes and changed there. Harry had changed behind Draco so he couldn't see his scars again, not wanting Draco to get upset again.

Draco smirked and said, "How did you get changed so fast? It only took me a minute to change. And you had less time than me to gather your clothes."

Harry blushed and said, "I've learned to change fast. It helps." Draco nodded with understanding. "Alright, now, you ready to sleep?" he asked, and Harry nodded. Harry sat on the bed edge, but seemed reluctant to lie down. Draco smiled again with amusement and lay down and pulled the smaller boy to him.

"Relax, babe. Nothing's going to happen, and you'll be safe," Draco said, and Harry looked at him. "What did you call me?"

Draco gave a very faint blush and said, "I said babe. Is that alright?" Harry nodded and snuggled into Draco's neck. "Goodnight, Dray," he murmured. "Goodnight, babe," Draco said back, and they both fell asleep. **I finally got my green-eyed boy, and I'm away from Father for a good while. Life can't get any better right now,** Draco thought as he drifted off.

**A/N: okay, I finished chapter 6, and I'm not quite certain it's good. Was it too early for the Drarry? I think so… but I really wanted them to get together. Please review and tell me what you think. I really appreciate them, and they give me the encouragement to continue! Thanks to all the people who reviewed previously, Ur the best! :D **


	7. Hogwarts at last

**A/N: Heeyyy, how ya'll doing? Omg that sounded weird…. anyway, thanks soo much for the reviews! : D so I give a shout out to ****Goshikku Hime wa Yami-san, Diddlymaz, Miss Sher-Locked Stylinson, Silver Artemis Moon, Reclaim My Place, ashtree22, Slytherin Princezz 1992, ****and to all the guests who reviewed! The named above have great stories, I love them a lot! And now, to the story! :D**

**Ps, I'm sorry if it sucks, or at least the beginning. I don't have much idea of what I'm going to write, except at the end. So please bear with me? Thanks! :D**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and its characters. They all belong to the fabulous J.K. Rowling! **_

_**Chapter 7: Hogwarts at Last!**_

_Anything in Italics is from the actual book_

The rest of the month passed quickly for Draco. The two boys spent a lot of time away from the house, mainly practicing their defense spells or just talking. Draco learned that Harry had no memories of his parents, and only remembered _a flash of green and a burning pain on his forehead._

Draco tried to control himself when they had to be around Harry's relatives, but after a week and a half of being together, Dudley had opened Harry's bedroom door to see the boys snogging. He had run from the room, and when Dursley found out, there was a major yelling match, but was quickly stopped when Draco came in.

After about another week, the Dursley's had finally stopped glaring at Harry for being even more abnormal, but started ignoring him. They didn't look at him unless he was talking to them.

"Draco?" Harry asked one day a few days before they started school. They were lying on the bed, supposedly sleeping, but instead were just cuddling. "What if I don't do well in school? I know you said I was really good at picking up spells, but what about everything else? I don't have a good memory, and I can't memorize potion ingredients. I-" he was cut off by Draco.

"Harry, don't worry. In the week left, I can teach you some more potion stuff," Draco said, stroking the other's raven hair. "The potion's master is my godfather, and he has taught me a lot about potions. He's a good man. You'll do fine."

Harry nodded, but then said, "what if we are in different houses? You said you would probably be in Slytherin, but my parents were in Gryffindor. What if I'm in their house and you're in Slytherin? Will we be able to see each other?"

Draco hugged the younger boy tightly. "Harry, even if we are in different houses, it won't change a thing. I love you," he said, then froze. It was the first time he said it, and wasn't sure how Harry would take it.

Harry looked up and smiled slightly shocked. "I love you to, Dray," Harry said softly, and this time he was the one to lean in to kiss the older boy.

They sat there for a little while until they separated for air. "Harry, don't worry. You'll be wonderful in school. I'm sure you will do great in class. I'll be there to help you," Draco whispered and Harry smiled, finally reassured. "I believe you Dray," he said softly before falling asleep.

Draco smiled at the green-eyed boy. **Goodnight babe.** He thought before following him to sleep.

It was the first of September, and Harry was panicking. Draco was watching him, trying to calm him down, but wasn't having any luck. "Harry, calm down. We still have about 2 hours before the train leaves. We still have time," Draco said, taking Harry's hand and squeezing it. "C'mon, let's get our trunks into the car and we'll go."

Harry nodded and Draco levitated their trunks down the stairs. "Well, c'mon boy, we have no time! Dudley's appointment is at noon!" Dursley shouted, and then started the car. Draco and Harry got the trunks loaded and sat in the back with Dudley, who was trying hard to get away from the boys.

In the short ride to King's Cross station, Harry's panic attack was going again. Draco was holding his hand securely, but it wasn't doing much help.

Draco chuckled silently to himself. "Harry, you really need to relax. You'll be fine," he said quietly to him, not mentioning the small butterflies in his own stomach. Harry nodded, but still held tightly onto Draco's hand, not letting go until they got to King's Cross.

Dursley waited until the trunks were out of the car, and then pealed it out of the parking lot. Draco shook his head, and helped Harry with his trunk, quietly making it feather-light. "Make sure you make it look like it's still heavy, alright?" Draco said, and Harry nodded.

They walked into the station, and got to the barrier the same time as a group of redheads. _"…packed with muggles…"_ Draco heard the mother say.

Harry was looking around curiously, and saw the group. "Dray, are they magical too? They have an owl, and the mother said 'muggles'. Are they?" Harry asked, motioning to them.

Draco studied them, and realized it was the Weasleys. "Yeah, they're the Weasleys. My dad works with their dad. I don't know much about them, except for them being poorer than dirt, and that the dad loves muggles," Draco said, shrugging.

Harry frowned slightly. "Can I talk to them? Is that alright? I would like some more friends before I start Hogwarts," he said, turning to Draco and pleading. Draco smiled softly and said, "I don't mind. I barely know them, and all I know is from Father. I'd like to know them a bit better before I judge them anymore."

Harry nodded and they went through the barrier. Harry looked around in awe. "Is this real, Dray? I'm not dreaming right?" he asked. Draco laughed slightly. "No, babe. This is real. Your not dreaming." he answered, and Harry nodded, still slightly doubtful.

Draco looked around and noticed Blaise standing with his mother and current stepfather. "Hey, Harry, there's Blaise. You want to get our stuff onto the train and go talk to him?" Draco asked and Harry nodded again.

They went to the train and bumped into two people. "Oops, sorry. You alright?" one of them said, and Draco stood back to see the Weasley twins. "I'm alright. Sorry for bumping into you," Harry said softly.

The one who had apologized before shrugged and Harry brushed his hair off his forehead in a nervous way. "Hey, what was that?" the other one said, and pointed to Harry's head.

Draco knew what was happening, but didn't interrupt. He knew that Harry would have to get used to staring, even if he didn't like it. "What's what?" Harry asked, his hand going to his head.

"Was that a scar?" the first one said, and Harry blinked in realization. "Oh, yeah. It was." he said, and the twins looked at each other. "Are you Harry Potter?" they asked at the same time, and Harry blushed.

"Um, yeah, I am," he said softly and they stared at him a bit. At that moment, they heard the mother say, _"Fred? George? Are you there?"_

_"Coming mum_" one of them said and after another glance at Harry left.

"Dray, what was that about? I know I'm famous, Hagrid and you told me that, but I didn't know I'd get a reaction like that!" Harry said, agitated. "I don't like it when people stare at me."

Draco sighed and helped Harry lift his trunk into the train. "Harry, every person in the wizarding world knows your name. You are the Boy-Who-Lived. The only person who survived the Killing Curse and Voldemort. Of course you are going to get reactions like that," Draco said. "Now, what about going to talk to Blaise?"

Harry nodded**.** **If he keeps that up, he'll become a bobble head** Draco thought to himself amused. They walked to the Zabinis and Draco spent a few minutes talking to Blaise's parents. "Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Zabini. How are you?" Draco asked politely.

"I'm good, Draco. How was your vacation?" Mrs. Zabini asked, and Draco realized that was the cover story his mother came up with. "It was good. I was very happy. But I'm also excited to go to school." he answered, and at that moment, the train whistle blew.

"Well, you had better get onto the train," Mrs. Zabini said, and kissed Blaise on the cheek. "Owl me soon. Tell me all about your first week or day." Mr. Zabini shook Blaise's hand and then Harry's and Draco. "Nice to meet you, young man. Good to see you again, Draco." he said and Harry smiled shyly at him. They turned and boarded the train. Draco and Harry got into the same compartment as Blaise went down the train to sit with Theodore Nott and Pansy Parkinson.

They sat down and were looking out the window when the compartment door opened. Draco turned and saw the youngest Weasley boy standing there, looking sheepish. _"Can I sit here?_" he asked, pointing to a seat near the door. _"Everywhere else is full._" Draco nodded offhandedly and Harry said, "Sure."

He sat down and glanced at Harry. He quickly looked away. Draco realized that the twins had spoken to their family. But before he could say anything, the door opened again.

"_Hey Ron."_ the Weasley twins were back. "_Listen, we're going down the middle of the train – Lee Jordan's got a giant tarantula down there."_

_ "Right," mumbled Ron._

_ "Harry," said the other twin, "did we introduce ourselves? Fred and George Weasley. And this is Ron, our brother. See you later, then"_

All three of the boys said "Bye." they left and Ron turned to Harry. _"Are you really Harry Potter?" Ron blurted out._

Harry blushed and nodded. "_Oh – well, I thought it might be one of Fred and George's jokes," said Ron._ Draco rolled his eyes. **They must be pranksters then **he thought.

_"And have you really got – you know…"_ Draco rolled his eyes again. "Yes, he's got the scar." he said and Ron turned to him. "Who are you? You look familiar, but I can't remember where I've seen you before," Ron said, confused. Draco smirked. "I'm Draco Malfoy. You've never seen me before, but I look like my Father." he said, and Ron got slightly red.

"Lucius Malfoy. But I thought he was a Death Eater. Why are you hanging around with Harry Potter?" Ron said, sneering slightly.

"Draco's my best friend, Ron. It's alright. He's been staying with me for a few weeks," Harry said hurriedly. "He's cool." Ron nodded his sneer fading.

"Well, if you can deal with him, I guess I can," Ron said. Before anything else was said, the food cart came. "Anything off the cart?" the plump witch said and Harry and Draco jumped up. Ron didn't move his ears slightly red.

Harry looked around, slightly confused. Draco just bought some pumpkin pasties and some juice. Harry bought some of everything except for the pasties.

_"Hungry, are you?_

_ "Starving," said Harry,___taking a bit out of a pasty Draco had handed him. Draco looked at him a bit odd. "What? I just don't want to miss out on anything. I've never had any wizarding sweets," Harry said a bit defensively. Draco nodded in understanding.

"Hey, Ron? Do you want some? I don't think you really want to eat that," Draco said, seeing the lumpy package Ron had. He shook his head and said, "_She always forgets I don't like corned beef."_

Draco rolled his eyes and handed the ginger a pumpkin pasty. "Here, eat this then." he said, and Ron took one saying, "Thanks. You know, you're not anything like Dad said. He said you were just like a clone of your father."

Draco shook his head. "No, I'm not much like him. I only look like him." he explained and Ron nodded. He then changed the subject. _"What's your Quidditch team?"_ he asked.

_ "Er – I don't know any," Harry confessed. _Draco looked at him shocked, but then remembered the Dursleys. "_What!" Ron looked dumfounded. "Oh, you wait, it's the best game in the world."_ Draco smiled and nodded. "Yeah, I played it all the time with Blaise. I'm hoping to get onto the team in second year," and Ron nodded.

Together, they explained to Harry what Quidditch was. Harry was listening completely excited. "My team is Ireland. Lynch is a really good Seeker," Draco said, and Ron shrugged. "Mine is the Chudley Cannons. They aren't the best, but I still support them," he said.

At that moment, the door opened and a girl their age came in. she had rather large teeth and a very large quantity of bushy hair. "Have any of you seen a toad? Neville Longbottom lost his." she said, her voice sounding very bossy. Harry and Ron shook their heads. "No, we haven't. If I were you, I'd look down the train, some Slytherins could have gotten it," Draco said. And she nodded.

She glanced around again and froze. "Are you Harry Potter?" she asked suddenly and Draco sighed internally. Harry nodded slightly and she smiled. "I've read all about you. _Nobody in my family's magic at all, it was ever such a surprise when I got my letter, but I was ever so pleased, of course. I mean, it's the very best school of witchcraft there is, I've heard – I've learned all our course books by heart of course, I just hope it will be enough. I'm Hermione Granger, by the way, who are you?"_ she said really fast, looking at Ron and Draco.

"_I'm Ron Weasley," Ron muttered._

"I'm Draco Malfoy," Draco said.** How could she have memorized all of the course books already? There are about 7 books there, and they are really thick! She has got to have a really good memory** Draco thought.

Hermione nodded and looked at Ron. "You have dirt on your nose, did you know that? And I'm sure we'll be at Hogwarts soon, so you should change," she said and left the compartment suddenly.

Draco shook his head and grabbed his robes. Harry and Ron did the same. They all changed, Draco and Harry comfortable with each other seeing as they've been changing in the same room for a month. **I wonder what Ron would do if he found out that Harry and I were dating,** Draco thought as they all sat down. Ron's robes were a bit too small on him, Draco could see his ankles.

They had eaten everything but the chocolate frogs, and Harry picked one up. "_What are these? They're not __**really**__ frogs, are they?_" he asked a bit skeptical. Draco laughed. "No, it's just a charm. But they all have cards," he said, picking one up.

Ron nodded. _"I've got about 500, but I haven't got Agrippa or Ptolemy."_ he said, and picked up one. _"No, I've got Morgana again…Do you want it? You can start collecting."_

Harry looked a bit shocked, but took it. Draco sat and ate the first frog he had, watching as Harry opened his. "_So, __**this **__is Dumbledore!"_ he exclaimed. Draco looked at Harry incredulously as Ron said,_ "__Don't tell me you've never heard of Dumbledore!"_

Harry blushed and said, "Not really, Hagrid mentioned him to my relatives when he was telling me about being a wizard, said he was the best Headmaster Hogwarts has ever seen. But besides that, not really."

Draco shook his head. "Harry, what else do you not know about wizards?" Harry thought for a second. "Not much. I've only known about this world for about a month. Actually, only since my birthday. I've read my books, but they don't tell much," he said slowly.

Draco nodded understandingly. "I can understand that. The Dursley's are fat pigs who don't know what could happen if magic wasn't used. It's their fault, but Ron and I will help you, right Weasley?" Draco said, turning and looking pointedly at him. He nodded.

Harry smiled and said, "Thanks Dray, Ron. I was worried that since I didn't know anything about the wizarding world that I would be way behind the rest of the class."

Draco threw his arm around Harry's shoulders in a friendly way, but squeezed his arm so Harry knew he was giving comfort. "Don't worry; there are a lot of people who come from muggle families. Just like that Granger girl. You'll be fine." he said, and at that moment, the train started slowing.

"Hm, we must be nearly there," Ron said, standing and looking out the window. _A voice echoed through the train: "We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes' time. Please leave your luggage on the train; it will be taken to the school separately."_

Draco's stomach clenched, but didn't let it show. Harry looked pale, and Ron was slightly green. The train stopped and they followed the other first years onto the platform.

"_Firs' years! Firs' years over here! All right there, Harry?"_ Draco heard, and turned to see the Hagrid man standing, smiling at Harry.

"_C'mon, follow me – any more firs' years? Mind yer step, now! Firs' years follow me!"_ he said, and led the way down a steep, narrow path. _"Yeh'll get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec," Hagrid called over his shoulder, "jus' round this bend here."_

Draco saw Harry stumble a bit, and took his hand beneath his robes. Harry squeezed his hand and kept walking. There was a loud, "Ooooh!" as they went around the bend, and saw a large castle on top of a large mountain. Even Draco was awed, and he'd lived in a large manor all his life.

"_No more'n four to a boat!" Hagrid called, pointing to a fleet of little boats in the water by the shore. _Draco and Harry climbed into one, followed by Ron and Neville Longbottom, Draco saw.

"_Everyone in?" shouted Hagrid who had a boat to himself. "Right then – FORWARD!"_

The boats started moving toward the castle. Draco had let go of Harry's hand so that they could board, but as they were sitting rather close in the small boat, he took his hand again, covered by his robes. Harry squeezed it.

They all got to the other shore, and they all got out. Draco looked around, but looked at Hagrid as he said, "_Oy, you there? Is this your toad?"_

"_Trevor!"_ Neville said happily. Then they all walked up the path to the large doors. _"Everyone here? You there, still got yer toad?"_

_Hagrid raised a gigantic fist and knocked three times on the castle door._

Draco was slightly buffered back as the door swung open. A tall woman stood there, and he recognized her as Minerva McGonagall.

"_The firs' years, Professor McGonagall," said Hagrid._

"_Thank you, Hagrid, I will take them from here."_ she said, and the door opened wider. Draco looked around as she led them through the entrance hall.__**This could almost fit the whole entire manor! **Draco thought as they walked down the hall. Draco heard a loud rumble coming from a doorway on their right, but the professor led them to a smaller room.

They all went in, standing closer than they normally would have. Draco could feel Harry pressed against him, the younger boy slightly shaking.

_ "Welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor McGonagall. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your Houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your House will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your House, sleep in your House dormitory, and spend free time in you House common room._

_ "The four Houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each House has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your House points, while any rule breaking will lose House Points. At the end of the year, the House with the most points is awarded the House Cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours._

_ "The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting._

Draco stood there as she looked at Ron and Neville. He saw Harry press his hand to his hair, but stopped him. "You look fine, Harry. Don't worry," Draco whispered in his ear and Harry smiled weakly at him.

She left the room and Harry asked, "_How exactly do they sort us into Houses?"_ Draco said, "There's an old hat you wear and it looks into your brain and sees what traits you have. Then it'll shout the house you go to."

"Really?" Ron asked, looking slightly mad. "Fred said there's a test, something that hurts a lot!"

Draco looked at him amused. "And you believed him? They wouldn't do that because first years usually don't know how to do magic," he said, and Harry relaxed. At that time a whole bunch of gasps sounded and Draco looked around to see a couple dozen ghosts stream through the wall.

Draco wasn't impressed, he'd seen ghosts before, so he didn't listen much, preferring to watch Harry's emerald eyes as Harry watched them in awe.

Professor McGonagall stepped back in the room and sent the ghosts on their way. _"Now form a line and follow me"_ she said, and led them of the room. Draco looked around, completely in awe. **Even the Manor doesn't look like this when Mother does her parties! **He thought. **And that's saying something!**

they all got to the front and there stood the Sorting Hat. They all watched it and the brim of if opened and the hat started to sing:

_"_**_Oh, you may not think I'm pretty, _**

**_But don't judge on what you see, _**

**_I'll eat myself if you can find _**

**_A smarter hat than me. _**

**_You can keep your bowlers black, _**

**_Your top hats sleek and tall, _**

**_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat _**

**_And I can cap them all. _**

**_There's nothing hidden in your head _**

**_The Sorting Hat can't see, _**

**_So try me on and I will tell you _**

**_Where you ought to be._**

**_You might belong in Gryffindor, _**

**_Where dwell the brave at heart, _**

**_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry _**

**_Set Gryffindors apart; _**

**_You might belong in Hufflepuff, _**

**_Where they are just and loyal, _**

**_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true _**

**_And unafraid of toil; _**

**_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw, _**

**_If you've a ready mind, _**

**_Where those of wit and learning, _**

**_Will always find their kind; _**

**_Or perhaps in Slytherin _**

**_You'll make your real friends, _**

**_Those cunning folk use any means _**

**_To achieve their ends. _**

**_So put me on! Don't be afraid! _**

**_And don't get in a flap! _**

**_You're in safe hands (though I have none) _**

**_For I'm a Thinking Cap!" _**

Everyone started clapping, and the hat bowed to the four houses and went still again. Draco smiled at Harry's shocked look. He nudged him and Harry quickly shut his mouth and smiled sheepishly at Draco.

Professor McGonagall opened a scroll and started calling names, starting with "_Abbott, Hannah!"_ she went to Hufflepuff, as did the next name. A boy named Terry Boot went to Ravenclaw, as did the next one. Lavender went to Gryffindor. Draco saw an old friend, Millicent Bulstrode go to Slytherin, and smiled. **Way to go Millie!** He thought.

The roll kept going, and when Hermione Granger was called, she ran up to the hat and nearly jammed the hat onto her head. "_GRIFFINDOR!_" it shouted and Draco heard Ron groan.

Neville went up, and sat there for a long time until it shouted Gryffindor. Draco heard his name called and he walked up trying to seem like he wasn't nervous at all. The second the hat touched his head, it seemed to sigh and yell "SLYTHERIN" the second it touched his head. He smiled and walked over to his old friends.

Draco watched as more people went up until he heard Professor McGonagall say, "_Potter, Harry!"_ Draco watched as Harry walked up slowly, hearing everyone around whisper, "Potter?" "Did she say **Potter**?" "The Harry Potter?"

The hat sat on his head for a couple seconds before shouting, "SLYTHERIN!" Draco's mind blanked before clapping with the rest of the Slytherins, though his House was a bit muted seeing as the savior who defeated most of their lord was sorted into their house.

Everyone around the hall was whispering, and even Dumbledore was looking shocked. Draco could see Severus Snape watch Harry, and he remembered that Snape didn't like Harry's father.

Harry walked over to the Slytherins warily. Ron was watching him shocked. Draco scooted over to make room for him. Harry sat down and tried to ignore the stares.

Professor McGonagall shook her head slightly and got on with the rest of the roll call. Ron was called and he sat there for only a moment before being sorted into Gryffindor. It kept going until _"Zabini, Blaise"_ was called. He was sorted into Slytherin.

Dumbledore stood and everyone got quiet. _"Welcome!" he said. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I'd like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!_

"_Thank you!"_

Draco shook his head.** He must a bit mad. He's a genius, but he's mad!** He thought and looked down to see the table covered in food. "Is he a bit mad, Draco?" Harry asked, still looking at Dumbledore oddly. Draco laughed and said, "He's a genius, but yes, he is a bit mad."

Harry nodded and suddenly realized the table was covered in food. "Where did this come from?" he asked shocked. Draco smiled and said, "I'm sure the house elves did it. Hungry?" Harry nodded and started piling food onto his plate.

They sat there for a while eating. Draco kept glancing at Harry, who was feeling a bit uncomfortable. He kept looking around, and was quite quiet. "Harry? Are you alright?" Draco asked, and Harry nodded quickly. Draco sighed. "Harry you are not alright, what's wrong? Is it the stares?" he asked.

Harry sighed. "Yes, I'm feeling a bit uncomfortable because at the Dursley's, everyone was told not to look at me cause I was dirty. I'm not used to it," he said, and Draco nodded.

"Well, you'll get used to it. I've been stared at for being a Malfoy, the son of a known Death Eater," Draco said, "and often with hate. You'll be looked at with awe because you saved the world for many more years of pain and terror. You helped everyone. So, don't feel too uncomfortable. It'll get better."

Harry nodded thankfully, and took Draco's hand under the table and squeezed it. "Thanks, Dray." he whispered, and turned back to the food. It had gone from the actual meal to desserts. Harry looked surprised again, but got some dessert.

Draco glanced at Snape who was watching him and Harry. Snape spelled something out with his fingers, and Draco nodded. They had a special way to speak as though Draco's father wouldn't know. He had said, **Come to my office tomorrow morning, before breakfast. Password is 'Lily'**.

Draco had an idea of what his godfather wanted to talk to him about, but didn't really want to think about it at the moment. he finished eating, and Dumbledore stood and almost at once, the room got quiet.

"_Ahem- just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered. I have a few start-of-term notices to give you._

"_First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well._

Draco saw him flick his eyes over to the Gryffindor table. **The Weasley twins I'm guessing** he thought wryly.

"_I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors._

"_Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their House teams should contact Madam Hooch._

"_And finally, I must tell you that this year, the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death."_

Draco suddenly remembered what his father had been talking about the day Harry had come over.**Does that have to do with Nicolas Flamel and his stone? And what type of stone is it?** He thought but Harry was looking at him now.

"Is he serious about that?" he asked, slightly nervous. Draco thought for a second. "Probably. You'll have to ask a prefect, but I'm sure he knows what he's talking about." he answered, and Harry nodded.

Dumbledore had finished speaking, and the prefect, Marcus Flint, showed them down to the dungeons. "This is the common room. The password is 'superior,' don't forget," he said, and the door opened. Draco looked around, seeing the room glowing slightly green. He could tell it was under the lake, thus the glow.

"The boys' dormitories are on the right, the girls on the left. Breakfast is at 7 in the morning. Classes are at 8. Now scat," Marcus said, and the small group scattered. Harry and Draco went up to the first year dormitories with Blaise and Theodore Nott.

"Blaise, you already know Harry, but Theo, this is Harry Potter," Draco said. "Harry, this is Theodore Nott. He's one of my other friends." Draco turned to Theo and said, "Can you please not mess with Harry? He's a bit uncomfortable with it. Thanks. Come on Harry, let's get ready for bed."

Harry glanced at Theo and Blaise, who were already talking, pulling their night clothes out of their trunks. Draco pulled him over to their beds, which were right next to each other and across the room to the other boys.

They pulled on their night clothes and got into bed. Draco quietly cased a spell making it seem like they were in bed. But instead, Draco had walked over quietly to Harry's bed, and kissed him gently

"Dray? What are you doing? Aren't they going to see?" Harry whispered against Draco's lips.

"Don't worry; I cast a spell so they can't see us. I've missed you all day. Just for a minute though, okay babe?" Draco said, and Harry nodded and leaned forward for a second.

A couple seconds later they pulled away slightly breathless, and Draco whispered, "Goodnight, Rhy."

Harry looked at him confused before realizing that was a shortened version of 'Harry'. Then he smiled. "Goodnight babe," he whispered back.

Draco got a warm feeling in his chest, seeing as that was the first time Harry ever called him anything other than Draco or Dray. He leaned forward and kissed the younger boy again. Then he smiled at him and went to his bed. As soon as Harry had the curtains closed, Draco canceled the spell and lay down.

He closed his eyes and thought about his boyfriend. He knew that Harry would have a hard time in school, but he vowed to himself that he would be there helping him the whole time. And with that thought, Draco fell asleep, with green eyes and dark hair floating in his dreams.

**A/N: and there it is! :D glad I could update today, only reason why I got to upload today is because of my birthday today. I'm finally 15 years old! :D yes, lol. I love you all and I'll upload again soon! But if not, its cause school starts soon, so yeah. :D review please!**

**(Today is July 30****th****, the day before Harry Potter's birthday. I thought it was ironic that my birthday is before his and I absolutely love the books! Lol.)**


End file.
